


Careful What you Wish for

by serpenterouge



Series: Between Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Between Us, Comfort/Angst, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Death, Deception, Doubt, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Haunting, Korean Characters, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Relationship Problems, Rituals, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, ancient gods, continuation to a previous work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting Mok-Rang's offer and leaving his old life behind,including the person whom he loved after a mystical good bye in the early morning.<br/>Chul is given a chance to start over,he got a new house,money enough to start with and more importantly he was free from the Baron.<br/>However,soon Chul discovers the bitter truth that he is all alone and without a goal in life,even worse he didn't see Mok-Rang not even once.<br/>Hoping and anticipating, but he never shows up every time. He came to the conclusion that perhaps what he wished for was not immortality, he wanted to escape that life.<br/>Deciding to move forward to depend on his own,he is doubtful and lost but determined to find the goal for which he is alive right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You just might get it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Between Us,honestly it was poking its head in my mind asking to have a sort of more to Chul as he is now a free man and what will he do with this freedom.
> 
> I didn't write much yet on this work,but don't expect a sappy love story *evil* Anyway there will be angst and smut(c'mon I know you people love awkward smut) Anyway,the main characters here are Chul and Mok-Rang. Please look forward for this and leave kudos and constructive comments.

He had his freedom, money, and more importantly a chance to start over. However all of these didn't make Chul any happier, in fact he felt miserable.

Realizing that he can't be with Chung-Hee, he had to disappear from his life, relying on Mok-Rang's offer, but he expected a different outcome.

His heart has resorted to cling to him "we were together, for all these years, we know each other better than anyone" he kept telling himself. Except the truth hit him hard when he was left alone in this house, designed to resemble the one he lived for when he was young. In a totally new city and environment, a stranger starting over from zero.

Chul would wait for Mok-Rang, hoping and anticipating, but he never shows up every time, not even in dreams. He came to the conclusion that perhaps he was mistaken what he wished for was not immortality, he wanted to escape that life, even if he didn't say it, but deep inside.

He misleads himself that instead of Chung-Hee, he would be with that person, and he will live with him until his time comes, many years from now. He laughed at himself "how could I be this dumb? I kept denying it and now this is the price!!"

"I will not wait for you anymore" he said and for the first time he actually bothered to check the closet. He chuckled; of course Mok-Rang wouldn't have gotten him a readily filled one with clothes. Luckily, the clothes he valued are all there.

After a week cooped up in the new house, waiting and trying to make a plan for his next step, he is finally going to explore this new city and perhaps grab a drink or two.

Sporting a casual look, light brown skinny pants with dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow and a black slip-on shoe, he combed his red hair sweeping it to the right side. Eyes lined with kohl to make them look bigger, a bit of rosy lip balm. He looked at the earnings, they stood out beautifully, now he is ready to go out and see where the night would take him.

Chul has never been out on his own like this, it felt nice actually the bright city lights and different people walking here and there. He walked quite the distance, when he found one of the hotels he often heard about, it was sort of intimidating, but surely mingling here is better than a local pub, even the general atmosphere and drinks offered.

The hotel had a different entrance for those who only want to access the tavern, a woman wearing a short white skirt and coral jacket over a blue shirt, and an orange scarf wrapped on her neck greeted him with a bow ,and guided him inside.

The red-headed young man hesitantly took a seat at the bar; there was no one next to him, which was a relief. He was right about the place; everything was made of the best quality, the leather of the chairs, the wooden bar table, and the glasses.

At a loss of what to order, honestly he wasn't an expert with alcohol, only the few times he was with guests and rice wine with the other if they're celebrating.

"May I offer you a drink? " he heard someone say, when he turned his head to re-confirm that the question is directed to him, he found a man in his early-thirties, with prominent cheek bones and swept back black hair. Chul hesitated but didn't want to come off as rude, he smiled at the stranger next to him "…thank you…I guess"

"You're Chulli, right? Wah it _IS_ you…I didn’t recognize you at first, you are even more beautiful than I remember" the stranger said, which alarmed the younger man.

"…excuse me, but I don't think we're acquainted" Chul said inquiring, he thought to himself that he must've been a guest at Fleur d'Or, but he didn't want to confirm anything, yet.

"How inappropriate of me, I was a frequent at your shows, but I don't expect you'd recognize me" he went on with a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"To be frank, I couldn't afford you, back then" that didn’t help Chul at all, he wanted to escape that life, why it went back to him in the form of a handsome gentlemen, that he still doesn't know the name of. The stranger introduced himself as Choi Se-Kyung, offering a glass of a golden liquid.

"look Mr.Choi,I left that place some time ago…" before Chul was able to continue he was stopped by the man. "No need to be formal, just accept it, my treat. Cheers" he raised his glass urging the other to drink as well.


	2. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking that it might be a good idea to have this night with a total stranger who he knew only for less than an hour. Some strange things happen to warn him,but he stubbornly refuse to heed them any attention.  
> Even turning this to an act to perhaps turn Mok-Rang jealous or avenge his broken heart. Yet,some things are not what they seem and the only one hurt is Chul .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't so big to comprehend,there is an ongoing state of Chul wanting to make Mok-Rang or move on feel that he is in control,and instead being controlled.
> 
> Hope its not too confusing,I am crazy I know *laughs bitterly* To smut lovers you are in for a treat,because of the lack of any sexy action in my others stories,hope this will make up for it .
> 
> Anyway,when I am writing this things like how this scene would be and maybe its better like this,it takes over and can't get rid of it,unless its written.
> 
> Please bear in mind that my native tongue is not English. Also thanks in advance for the comments and kudos (^_^)/

The night was still young, but all what Chul wanted to do is avoid doing something stupid, Mr.Choi kept complimenting him and offering him one glass after another, it was starting to get into his head. "Hey, I am staying at this hotel, how about you come with me tonight"

Hesitant but too buzzed to think straight anymore, what will a one night stand do anyway, at least he can choose to sleep with this man and its just because he thinks he is cute and partially because he was so nice to him.

"Sir, Here you go the water you asked for" he heard a familiar female voice say when suddenly a glass of water placed roughly on the counter in front of Chul. He intending to say that he didn’t ask for any, but something caught his attention, the glass was served on top of a very familiar tarot card. To his touch it changed to one with a picture of a person emerging from the water reaching for an outstretched hand of an unseen character, at the bottom it read _Rebirth_.

He looked at the bartender, but found no woman, he asked if there was someone just now, and the shrugged his question of. Chul got back to pick the card but it was gone, just a simple glass of water.

The red-head got pissed, taking the glass and throwing it on the floor "you must be fucking kidding with me!!"

Watching it break into many tiny little shards amongst the surprise of his new _acquaintance_ and the bartender. "I will go with you, if you offered me a better drink than this!!"Se-Kyung wasn't really expecting this, but he smiled happily, whatever just happened or whoever did it, he needs to thank them later. Even if his reaction is a bit exaggerated, but who cares he will finally fulfill the wish of spending a night with Chulli.

They both headed together to the elevators, all the time they didn't exchange any further words, Chul absorbed in his thoughts, wondering if its really a message from Mok-Rang, but he shook off the idea. He swore to himself that he needs to stop clinging to shadows from the past.

Finally, he heard the distinctive bell, announcing their arrival to their destination Se-Kyung went out first and he followed. They passed many rooms, until the man stopped at an area which-as the plate indicate- rooms oddly numbered. One swipe from his key-card and the door opened to a very large and fancy room.

"Come I will bring the glasses and that drink I promised with. Please, make yourself comfortable" the older man said. Chul just stood there, waiting.

The suite had a center coffee table with various chocolate boxes and nuts; in front of each small couch is a set of cups and small plates with small neat packets of various things. Then there was the small glass table with flowers in a vase, a lone white lily stood proudly among the rest. The lily has gotten him curious; he went to the vase and leaned touching its delicate petals. "Perhaps…are you jealous? You won't stop me now." he whispered to it.

Then, he heard the clank of glasses and saw Se-Kyung with a bottle of wine and glasses, which he placed on the coffee table, being no expert in alcohol he had no idea what sort of wine is this, but it sure had a strong sweet aroma.

Before Moving away from the vases, he pretended to smell them, while he whispered to the white lily "Enjoy the show!!" then went to where the owner of this lavish hotel room was seated.

It started with a half-full glass filled with the sweet strong wine, and then came another and another, until the bottle was empty. "Yah~ Can't believe I am drinking with you, its like a dream" Se-Kyung chirped gladly, holding the now empty bottle. He didn't notice that Chul has left his seat until he felt someone sitting on the edge of his own seat "It is not a dream, I can prove it" Chul huskily said lowering his gaze until it met Se-Kyung's, taking the initiative he kissed him.

The other stood and grabbed the red-head so they were standing face to face "so many years, I dreamt of having you like this, for myself"

He slowly parted his lips, darting his tongue out to lick Chul's bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Chul groaned and slowly parted his plump lips to allow the other to do so. Se-Kyung slid his hands under the hem of Chul's shirt caressing his back. He smirked when his tongue felt the metal stud hiding deep in this beautiful mouth. The idea of having that pierced tongue on his cock aroused him more.

Chul welcomed this gesture, his hands on the other's crotch rubbing it. Both were now noticeably turned on, as Chul didn't break the kiss yet and his hand skillfully starting messing with the belt buckle and the pants button.

In the back of his mind he was cursing himself for what he's about to do, but he isn't able to think clearly anymore, and who knows perhaps he will make Mok-Rang jealous.

“Can’t you feel how much I want you? I can feel how much you want me…” the older man broke the kiss and just held the younger's face in between his hands, eyes locked on kohl lined light brown eyes clouded with lust. He chuckled a little and placed a chaste kiss on those full lips.

They both continued to kiss and break the kisses to remove one article of clothing slowly, but diligently.

Piece by piece all the while leading Chul to the king sized bed. Until there were no more clothes to be removed, Chul then dropped to his knees, he wants this as much as the other wants it too. Between the alcohol, the intoxicating kisses and perhaps because he missed being wanted he is going against the part of him saying it's a mistake.

Chul's tongue runs out to drag along the tip before he’s eagerly taking the length into his mouth. Lush lips being stretched by the man's erection, the piercing adds a maddening sort of pleasure with the friction sliding along his shaft. Se-kyung knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was practically mewling in pleasure.

Satisfied, knowing that it's his efforts is behind these lewd sounds, it was his great asset back in the days, to drive men mad and be the reason behind it. He couldn't hold on himself, he needs to feel good too.

Reaching a hand to his painfully hard erection, pumping himself in sync, studded tongue sliding along the length of his cock, feeling the closeness of Se-Kyung's orgasm as his body begin to tremble.

“You’re so good. you...fuck. ..deserve...your” Se-Kyung comments between heavy breaths trying to concentrate. Before completing his sentence the red head did "...I'm unmatchable..." with an alluring breathy voice.

He tugs at the young man's hair urging him to continue. “So alluring and naughty my Chulli, it's like you've been blessed with both the Gods of love and evil at the same time” Chul released the man's dick with a pop sound. Grinning flattered at the compliment "like you would know" he stood up, regaining his previous position.

It took the man by surprise; he didn't even get time to register how quickly he was no longer in control. It was Chulli's show now, he pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips leaned over.

He whispered in his ear "fuck me, hurt me and make it so I would remember this night whenever I finger myself and moan your name"

Spoken sinful words followed by even more sinful actions the red head took a finger and started sucking on it wet sloppy noises. Guests always liked it when he said those words, all of them except Chung-Hee, he shunned all thoughts about that man and went back to focus.

Slowly moving back the spit drenched finger to his hole, circling it teasingly and then pulling back. The red headed young man was determined, and there is no more hesitating.

Finally, thrusting his finger inside himself in one go, he couldn’t help but bite on his lower lip, it has been some time since he last did it, so it hurt a bit, it took him less than a minute as he adjusted to the feeling, soft moans slipping occasionally as he set a rhythm for himself, his own slender finger going in and out, all that while he was still on top giving the man beneath him quite a show. Finally, he withdrew, and then pressed two of his fingers inside and apart, his breath hitched for a moment, then he continued with the same pace.

Plump rosy lips parted faintly, his head back. His throat exposed, his lean muscular body shimmering with a slight sheen of sweat. Then, he removed the fingers all together, catching his breath.

"My Pretty little devil, why don't you let me take over" tough hands pulled him, and flipped him over so he was laying on his back, Chul relaxed his body, he wanted to be in control but maybe this is for the best.

For a moment his mind wandered, however it was back, Se-Kyung was holding a small bottle with foreign words he can't recognize. It made him tense up, but soon comforting words came quickly with the plea to drink the contents with promises like it'll make you feel good and to loosen up. Obediently he gulped it all, the bitter contents sliding down his throat like silk, he immediately recognized it, and knew that he will be reduced to a needy beast in heat in a matter of moments.

To say he expected more from a stranger he just met was a lie, but he'd hoped that this guy might have been different, he was the one to blame, whatever happens he deserves it.

The drug started taking effect and now he was completely under this stranger's will, like he always been. Doing as he is ordered spreading his legs, and holding them in position both his hands under his knees, he jumped a little in surprise, when the man began running his hands all over his thighs and ass before slowly wandering between his legs to stroke his hard cock. His hand over the head of Chul's aching penis and began to slowly stroke the flesh between his legs, occasionally sliding a hand to rub his hole teasingly. Chul's frustrated whimpers and pleas was exactly what Se-Kyung wanted to hear. "I know that your heart is wavering, I can tell." He traced soft lines with the back of his hand on the young man's face.

"At first I thought that this will go as planned, but you just had to think of others while in my company!" he gave him a bruising kiss. "Don't worry baby, I won't be gentle, isn't that what you want?" Chul nodded in agreement and snaked his arms in an embrace, he then said "stop talking and turn these promises into actions" then he slumped back on the bed, two strong hands spread his legs and he the man shoved himself inside without further a due, at least he had lubed up his cock beforehand.

The searing pain left him speechless, gripping the sheets for dear life, he babbled pleading with the man to go slow but all that came out were a series of grunts and groans as the man continued to plunge deeper inside. He was the one who asked for this, better man up and take it like the good whore that he is.

" Yes…that's it…hahh..More…please" he wanted more, all thoughts aside, the drug took over and he was whining and pleading for the man to go harder and faster.

Chul's body began to jerk and spasm as he fought to hold in his building orgasm. His partner smirked in satisfaction that's the response that he wanted, and he began to thrust into him harder, brutally snapping his hips forward into him. "Do you want to come precious?" Se-Kyung slowed a bit, he was close as well, except he wanted to give control to Chulli once more, this time with an aphrodisiac coursing in his blood.

Now, they switched positions again, pleasing both. Carefully Chul guided the man into him again, his eyes filled with lust and need. Flashing one of his best haughty smiles to the person he was riding now. He starts lifting himself up and sinking back working his hips diligently, biting on his lip but failing and every time he sinks back on the man's dick it hits that sensitive spot in him and his lean muscles spasm accompanied by beautiful lewd noises.

"Shit…Chulli,I-I;m so close" looking at the decadent sight of the young man above him, he figured he has reached the edge sometime ago, but he is still going on,despite being over stimulated. His eyes are open but unseeing, mouth slack, breathing shallow and quick.

"its okay now, precious. You were very good. I’ll give you what you want…” Se-Kyung reached out and started stroking Chul in rhythm with his moves, gasping loudly and shaking his head desperately as his whole body trembled, “Please! Please! I can't…anymore”

 Too bad this has to end,because Se-Kyung was it enjoying far too much. He speeds up his movements. After a few quick strokes, he had Chul arching his back and cumming all over his stomach, trembling and out of breath. Soon after followed Se-Kyung, pulling out and releasing all over the young man's face, they were both panting and exhausted. 

 He moves his hands to Chul's face to clean it, but found the red-head fast asleep, he looked adorable "I'm sorry Chulli,if you only thought of me, and focused on our special night" he lay beside him, until they were both asleep.

That night Chul dreamed that he was in his old coarse bed, lying on his stomach, with sleepy eyes and beside him on the bed sat someone with long dark hair and a devil mask caressing his hair.

_"You fool, I wish if I could feel jealousy. Sleep well for tomorrow you regret your actions"_


	3. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul is asked to spend the night with Choi Se-Kyung his newly made acquaintance,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake and forgot to post this ^^' so here is the 3rd chapter,wow am I forgetful or what.Bitter about his relationship with Mok-Rang and how it felt like he is being pushed away instead of becoming close like he wanted. He tried to make him jealous by sleeping with this man he just met,wishing that a night of drinking and casual sex will make him forget and make Mok-Rang jealous.

The night was still young, but all what Chul wanted to do is avoid doing something stupid, Mr.Choi kept complimenting him and offering him one glass after another, it was starting to get into his head. "Hey, I am staying at this hotel, how about you come with me tonight"

Hesitant but too buzzed to think straight anymore, what will a one night stand do anyway, at least he can choose to sleep with this man and its just because he thinks he is cute and partially because he was so nice to him.

"Sir, Here you go the water you asked for" he heard a familiar female voice say when suddenly a glass of water placed roughly on the counter in front of Chul. He intending to say that he didn’t ask for any, but something caught his attention, the glass was served on top of a very familiar tarot card. To his touch it changed to one with a picture of a person emerging from the water reaching for an outstretched hand of an unseen character, at the bottom it read _Rebirth_.

He looked at the bartender, but found no woman, he asked if there was someone just now, and the shrugged his question of. Chul got back to pick the card but it was gone, just a simple glass of water.

The red-head got pissed, taking the glass and throwing it on the floor "you must be fucking kidding with me!!"

Watching it break into many tiny little shards much to the surprise of his new _acquaintance_ . "I will go with you, if you offered me a better drink than this!!

"Se-Kyung wasn't really expecting this, but he smiled happily, whatever just happened or whoever did it, he needs to thank them later. Even if his reaction is a bit exaggerated, but who cares he will finally fulfill the wish of spending a night with Chulli.

They both headed together to the elevators, all the time they didn't exchange any further words, Chul absorbed in his thoughts, wondering if its really a message from Mok-Rang, but he shook off the idea. He swore to himself that he needs to stop clinging to shadows from the past.

Finally, he heard the distinctive bell, announcing their arrival to their destination Se-Kyung went out first and he followed. They passed many rooms, until the man stopped at an area which-as the plate indicate- rooms oddly numbered. One swipe from his key-card and the door opened to a very large and fancy room.

"Come I will bring the glasses and that drink I promised with. Please, make yourself comfortable" the older man said. Chul just stood there, waiting.

The suite had a center coffee table with various chocolate boxes and nuts; in front of each small couch is a set of cups and small plates with small neat packets of various things. Then there was the small glass table with flowers in a vase, a lone white lily stood proudly among the rest. The lily has gotten him curious; he went to the vase and leaned touching its delicate petals. "Perhaps…are you jealous? You won't stop me now." he whispered to it.

Then, he heard the clank of glasses and saw Se-Kyung with a bottle of wine and glasses, which he placed on the coffee table, being no expert in alcohol he had no idea what sort of wine is this, but it sure had a strong sweet aroma.

Before Moving away from the vases, he pretended to smell them, while he whispered to the white lily "Enjoy the show!!" then went to where the owner of this lavish hotel room was seated.

It started with a half-full glass filled with the sweet strong wine, and then came another and another, until the bottle was empty. "Yah~ Can't believe I am drinking with you, its like a dream" Se-Kyung chirped gladly, holding the now empty bottle. He didn't notice that Chul has left his seat until he felt someone sitting on the edge of his own seat "It is not a dream, I can prove it" Chul huskily said lowering his gaze until it met Se-Kyung's, taking the initiative he kissed him.

The other stood and grabbed the red-head so they were standing face to face "so many years, I dreamt of having you like this, for myself"

He slowly parted his lips, darting his tongue out to lick Chul's bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Chul groaned and slowly parted his plump lips to allow the other to do so. Se-Kyung slid his hands under the hem of Chul's shirt caressing his back. He smirked when his tongue felt the metal stud hiding deep in this beautiful mouth. The idea of having that pierced tongue on his cock aroused him more.

Chul welcomed this gesture, his hands on the other's crotch rubbing it. Both were now noticeably turned on, as Chul didn't break the kiss yet and his hand skillfully starting messing with the belt buckle and the pants button.

In the back of his mind he was cursing himself for what he's about to do, but he isn't able to think clearly anymore, and who knows perhaps he will make Mok-Rang jealous.

“Can’t you feel how much I want you? I can feel how much you want me…” the older man broke the kiss and just held the young man's face in between his hands, eyes locked on kohl lined light brown eyes clouded with lust. He chuckled a little and placed a chaste kiss on those full lips.

They both continued to kiss and break the kisses to remove one article of clothing slowly, but diligently.

Piece by piece all the while leading Chul to the king sized bed. Until there were no more clothes to be removed, Chul then dropped to his knees, he wants this as much as the other wants it too. Between the alcohol, the intoxicating kisses and perhaps because he missed being wanted he is going against the part of him saying it's a mistake.

Chul's tongue runs out to drag along the tip before he’s eagerly taking the length into his mouth. Lush lips being stretched by the man's erection, the piercing adds a maddening sort of pleasure with the friction sliding along his shaft. Se-kyung knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was practically mewling in pleasure.

Satisfied, knowing that it's his efforts is behind these lewd sounds, it was his great asset back in the days, to drive men mad and be the reason behind it. He couldn't hold on himself, he needs to feel good too.

Reaching a hand to his painfully hard erection, pumping himself in sync, studded tongue sliding along the length of his cock, feeling the closeness of Se-Kyung's orgasm as his body begin to tremble.

“You’re so good. you...fuck. ..deserve...your” Se-Kyung comments between heavy breaths trying to concentrate. Before completing his sentence the red head did "...I'm unmatchable..." with an alluring breathy voice.

He tugs at the young man's hair urging him to continue. “So alluring and naughty my Chulli, it's like you've been blessed with both the Gods of love and evil at the same time” Chul released the man's dick with a pop sound. Grinning flattered at the compliment "like you would know" he stood up, regaining his previous position.

It took the man by surprise; he didn't even get time to register how quickly he was no longer in control. It was Chulli's show now, he pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips leaned over.

He whispered in his ear "fuck me, hurt me and make it so I would remember this night whenever I finger myself and moan your name"

Spoken sinful words followed by even more sinful actions the red head took a finger and started sucking on it wet sloppy noises. Guests always liked it when he said those words, all of them except Chung-Hee, he shunned all thoughts about that man and went back to focus.

Slowly moving back the spit drenched finger to his hole, circling it teasingly and then pulling back. The red headed young man was determined, and there is no more hesitating.

Finally, thrusting his finger inside himself in one go, he couldn’t help but bite on his lower lip, it has been some time since he last did it, so it hurt a bit, it took him less than a minute as he adjusted to the feeling, soft moans slipping occasionally as he set a rhythm for himself, his own slender finger going in and out, all that while he was still on top giving the man beneath him quite a show. Finally, he withdrew, and then pressed two of his fingers inside and apart, his breath hitched for a moment, then he continued with the same pace.

Plump rosy lips parted faintly, his head back. His throat exposed, his lean muscular body shimmering with a slight sheen of sweat. Then, he removed the fingers all together, catching his breath.

"My Pretty little devil, why don't you let me take over" tough hands pulled him, and flipped him over so he was laying on his back, Chul relaxed his body, he wanted to be in control but maybe this is for the best.

For a moment his mind wandered, however it was back, Se-Kyung was holding a small bottle with foreign words he can't recognize. It made him tense up, but soon comforting words came quickly with the plea to drink the contents with promises like it'll make you feel good and to loosen up. Obediently he gulped it all, the bitter contents sliding down his throat like silk, he immediately recognized it, and knew that he will be reduced to a needy beast in heat in a matter of moments.

To say he expected more from a stranger he just met was a lie, but he'd hoped that this guy might have been different, he was the one to blame, whatever happens he deserves it.

The drug started taking effect and now he was completely under this stranger's will, like he always been. Doing as he is ordered spreading his legs, and holding them in position both his hands under his knees, he jumped a little in surprise, when the man began running his hands all over his thighs and ass before slowly wandering between his legs to stroke his hard cock. His hand over the head of Chul's aching penis and began to slowly stroke the flesh between his legs, occasionally sliding a hand to rub his hole teasingly. Chul's frustrated whimpers and pleas was exactly what Se-Kyung wanted to hear. "I know that your heart is wavering, I can tell." He traced soft lines with the back of his hand on the young man's face.

"At first I thought that this will go as planned, but you just had to think of others while in my company!" he gave him a bruising kiss. "Don't worry baby, I won't be gentle, isn't that what you want?" Chul nodded in agreement and snaked his arms in an embrace, he then said "stop talking and turn these promises into actions" then he slumped back on the bed, two strong hands spread his legs and he the man shoved himself inside without further a due, at least he had lubed up his cock beforehand.

The searing pain left him speechless, gripping the sheets for dear life, he babbled pleading with the man to go slow but all that came out were a series of grunts and groans as the man continued to plunge deeper inside. He was the one who asked for this, better man up and take it like the good whore that he is.

" Yes…that's it…hahh..More…please" he wanted more, all thoughts aside, the drug took over and he was whining and pleading for the man to go harder and faster.

Chul's body began to jerk and spasm as he fought to hold in his building orgasm. His partner smirked in satisfaction that's the response that he wanted, and he began to thrust into him harder, brutally snapping his hips forward into him. "Do you want to come precious?" Se-Kyung slowed a bit, he was close as well, except he wanted to give control to Chulli once more, this time with an aphrodisiac coursing in his blood.

Now, they switched positions again, pleasing both. Carefully Chul guided the man into him again, his eyes filled with lust and need. Flashing one of his best haughty smiles to the person he was riding now. He starts lifting himself up and sinking back working his hips diligently, biting on his lip but failing and every time he sinks back on the man's dick it hits that sensitive spot in him and his lean muscles spasm accompanied by beautiful lewd noises.

"Shit…Chulli,I-I;m so close" looking at the decadent sight of the young man above him, he figured he has reached the edge sometime ago, but he is still going on,despite being over stimulated. His eyes are open but unseeing, mouth slack, breathing shallow and quick.

"its okay now, precious. You were very good. I’ll give you what you want…” Se-Kyung reached out and started stroking Chul in rhythm with his moves, gasping loudly and shaking his head desperately as his whole body trembled, “Please! Please! I can't…anymore”

 Too bad this has to end,because Se-Kyung was it enjoying far too much. He speeds up his movements. After a few quick strokes, he had Chul arching his back and cumming all over his stomach, trembling and out of breath. Soon after followed Se-Kyung, pulling out and releasing all over the young man's face, they were both panting and exhausted. 

 He moves his hands to Chul's face to clean it, but found the red-head fast asleep, he looked adorable "I'm sorry Chulli,if you only thought of me, and focused on our special night" he lay beside him, until they were both asleep.

That night Chul dreamed that he was in his old coarse bed, lying on his stomach, with sleepy eyes and beside him on the bed sat someone with long dark hair and a devil mask caressing his hair. "You fool, I wish if I could feel jealousy. Sleep well for tomorrow you regret your actions"


	4. One Night, Thousands Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after,Chul is surprised with a darker side that he probably never guessed that he will encounter,Se-Kyung is gentle and hurtful simultaneously. He is a mystery that Chul can't decipher and don't want to. 
> 
> When Chul was about to leave,he asked him to have breakfast with him,not wanting to end things awkwardly he agrees,but keeps all his hopes that he will cut ties with this man cleanly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know,you probably hate me Se-Kyung is the perfect date who turns out to be psycho/creepy when you wake up next to him. If you don't like how this is going please let me know,or you can always suggest things to me.
> 
> thank you for all the readers.

The bright sun light pierced through the pale blue drapes and it lingered there, on a certain red-headed young man's face, only twenty-four springs of age.

It kept lingering there until his eyes fluttered open, that person wasn’t there. He truly wanted to believe that he would be here when he opens his eyes, the touch still vivid, as if it wasn't just a dream. He totally forgot about last night until two hands wrapped around his delicate waist, hot breaths followed by a kiss on the nape. "Good morning gorgeous, you were amazing last night "he turned around to face the owner of these words, and remembered it all. He wanted to keep it a one-night stand; he can't afford another sticky relationship.

Chul attempted to get-up but he was hit by a searing headache, courtesy to the aphrodisiac he accursedly drank. "I...I'm sorry I have to go, there is somewhere I need to be" he said trying to get a grip and get out of the situation he had placed himself in. However Se-Kyung held him firmly as he attempted to get up a second time "go take a shower, sweetie. We still didn't have breakfast, you can go afterwards" he said smoothly, his tone calm but demanding.

To his surprise Se-Kyung didn't seem so demanding when he first met him, as alarming as the position he's in, but he will have to deal with this on his own, he doesn't need protection from anyone, or that's what he was trying to tell himself anyway.

Besides, he will just fulfill one last request out of courtesy to this guy, and then he is free to go. He let go of him only when he agreed "Fine! But only breakfast, not a minute more" Se-Kyung looked satisfied and smiled back at Chul reassuring him.

The shower was made to a couple or newlyweds, obviously because the only thing separating it from the rest of the bathroom, is glass surrounding it and only partially covered with a frosting effect. And its big enough to fit two inside, his gut feeling was trying to tell him to just grab his things and go, then again he wasn't one to back on his words.

Even when he had set foot inside, the feeling still haunted him. The feeling of warm water and citrus soap was all he needed to wash off last night's dream, with the sound of the falling water. He missed the door creaking open that until he felt the presence of someone else in the shower. " I wonder if you get off pain or is it something else " Chul didn't get even time to react as his right elbow was twisted behind his back roughly and the other used to brace the wall as he was pinned facing the expensive champagne tiles. " I heard from others, you always like it rough, it makes me wonder if you like pain"

"What the fuck? Let go. That was pillow talk only...if I wanted to masturbate I wouldn't use a stranger...ahhh that. ..Hurts…let go" he couldn't finish his sentence as two soapy fingers were inside of him without warning. "After yesterday's fuck I bet you're still sore, tell me how does it feel?" Chul groaned feeling helpless yet he cursed himself for the heat that started spreading through his body his body was too well trained to deny this.

"there's no use baby, I know what you are, no matter how you deny it you were and will always be the perfect sex doll look how hard you're getting admit that you're a slut to pain, and I'll let you come " the push was getting so intense it was tough for him to draw the line between pleasure and pain. He kept persistent on making him say the words he hated it so much. He was so close but every time he's closer to the edge he was denied with a hard grip on the base. "...alright...I'll. ..I'll say it. ..just let me come" he felt the grip loosen and he barely managed a shallow breath before the fingers were back wrecking him. "I...I'm a slut. I love pain judge me as you want nothing will change "he broke down into tears as his own body humiliated him.

Perhaps he can't break free from this role. The grip loosened and Se-Kyung held the younger in a confusing embrace holding him in comfort gently. " that's it , honey…embrace who you are, don't run away from it" Chul was still sobbing, what has he gotten himself into, what this Choi Se-Kyung had planned for him he is afraid to know.

He helped him wash off the soap and cum then gave him a soft towel to dry off. All while maintaining the gentle act. This confused Chul his actions and words aren't predictable what or who is he exactly. "I just want to go home, I stayed longer than intended "the man looked disappointed" I just want what's best for us, my dearest" he leaned towards him ,removing the wet locks from his face, then attempted to kiss him but the red-head turned his face away.

"I will go get ready, I've arranged what you'll wear, and it's on the right side of the closet" he said as he moved towards the now open bathroom door.

After he left, puzzlement was written all over the red-heads face, he sighed deeply and sank to the floor, he wouldn't have imagined he would meet a strange guy like him when he walked out of his door today.

It took him a good amount of five minutes to gather the broken pieces of his dignity, he couldn’t wait to go back and perhaps ask Mok-Rang for forgiveness, he sent him all these signs that he ignored.

Finally, he got up with a new hope that he will go back. Find a new goal in life, and perhaps pursue the reason behind Mok-Rang's abandonment.

 


	5. An idol to be worshipped and praised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chul's discovery that whom he thought to a casual one-night stand,turned to be someone who has other plans for him. Being under his mercy after breaking the defiance in Chul with strength and knowing his weakness and inexperience in the world around him. He "persuades" him to be a subject of desire and lust like before with a promise to be free to go afterwards.  
> Even when tries escaping,he confirms that he is no match to that man in his field. Finally,he gets Chul where he wants him and promises him to preform a ritual that will allow him to meet that person again.

Chul was getting dressed grudgingly enough, because he is forced to go, he felt a presence behind him, he felt the man's breath so close to his left ear, speaking softly, in a composed manner "Don't you want to make men's hearts stir again, Chulli."

"Know that you hold power over them, an idol to be worshiped and praised. Forget about heart aches and all of its trouble and just enjoy the carnal pleasure. All I ask for is give it a chance, and then you are free to choose after that"

To the young man who was under control of this freakishly gentle, yet forceful man, he wondered if it's wise to resist more. It sent a shiver down his spine; he was trapped, in an indirect way.

They took the elevator, but instead of heading down, Se-Kyung pressed the floor where the banquet room was, that constricting feeling that he felt in his chest, returned and he felt like breathing has become hard. On the way to the 20th floor, the elevator stopped once on the 18th floor, Chul saw an occasion to try and sprint out of here. Yet, he wasn't fast enough, he felt a tug on his shirt, and saw the menacing look from the man "shit, I fucked up" he thought to himself.

He felt a bruising grip on his wrist, followed with a promise of horrible things that will befall him if he tried this again. The journey ended, and Se-Kyung was still keeping a grip on the red-head, guiding him along the way to the desired destination.

They were standing facing two large lacquered wooden doors, on the side a small golden plate written on it _special banquet room_ , peculiar instrumental music can be heard. Since the doors were locked, Se-Kyung presented a magnetic card, swiping it and pushed the doors open.

Inside were closed curtains, made out of a fabric that allows just enough sun-light to enter, without making it too bright. Burning incense and candles perched on black and red wooden cabinets, in the middle there was a big table, made from the same material.

It came to Chul's attention that at every corner there were white lilies and chrysanthemum, just like his earring. Something about this setting had a different intention than just wine and dine or a simple business meeting.

"Relax a little, sweetie, no harm will befall you as long as you listen to me" Se-Kyung held out his hand, offering the younger man a seat "Let's have some tea first, until our meal is ready" Se-Kyung approached the cart set beside his side, a small pot with two cups adorned with blue flower and vines patterns on a white background.

One cup was offered to Chul, and the other placed in front of him, the hot liquid golden in color, and herbal to bitter in taste.

Chul drank his cup and too enchanted by the unique taste and feel of it on his dry throat, he missed Se-Kyung's satisfied smirk, as he only watched the younger man and his was never touched. It took only one minute, and soon the drink's effects were showing on the red head, he couldn't keep his eyes open and was swaying like a blade of grass on the course of wind. Finally he fell from his chair and Se-Kyung was there to hold him.

He woke up to find himself in traditional clothing, white vest and pants topped with a colorful long sleeved overcoat.

Se-Kyung was beside him "If you completed the ritual correctly, you will be able to meet our deity and the one who gave you these earrings."

"I was searching for you Chulli, after your disappearance I kept on searching until fate had lead you to me. Now go out there, show them how really beautiful you are, perfection that will make even the fairest of maidens jealous " and he took Chul's hand and placed another tea different from earlier encouraging him to drink it.

This time he took the drink happily, thinking "finally, I will meet you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am slow with updates,but please bear with me,I hope that you like where this story is going,your feedback will be really appreciated. The idea of a ritual has been nagging on my head for a long time,anyway hope you enjoy this humble work.


	6. Am I too lost, for you to find me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to see Mok-Rang again Chul preformed a ritual dance guided by the mysterious herbal tea he was given,he didn't care what is the purpose of all of this,but what matters is that he will see the person he longs for.  
> However,things don't turn out as both parties want and more truths will uncover and make things harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half done with this chapter,but since I get inspired at work at times,I use my notes on my phone,funny thing is when I revise both drafts on my laptop and phone I find two versions of the same story and I have to connect the dots and do some nip/tuck for the story line.
> 
> Anyway,I am still not sure how this will end,there are two scenarios but which to choose I don't know yet.please leave comments and kudos ^^ I would love to see your opinions.

He stepped out to see that the settings has changed, no more center table and now there is an additional section, separated by a short bamboo screen, he saw shadows of figures behind them and another section with musicians on the right.

At first the music started slow, he began moving in sync with the music matching the slow rhythm; the music rapidly increases in tempo, and then slows again at the end.

His movements sought to reach a state of trance, hopping and stepping, walking back and forth in a circular pattern, and rising on his toes, alternating cleverly between them, elegantly and never losing focus for a moment.

Lost in a state of trance, all he wanted was to be with Mok-Rang, like before dance together, and be in a world no human has ever set foot to before.

_"I want to see you; please I know you hear me. Tell me what wrong did I do? Why am I here still and not with you? Please answer me."_

He kept on dancing, lost in his trance, even if it was partially induced by the herbal tea; it was still in hopes to make a connection with the other world. Instead of Mok-Rang, there stands the jester-like woman "you can't see him anymore, he has set you free" she said as she held his wrists, looking intently with their gazes locked. The setting was the same as before, that lush green forest with a big lake in the middle.

"Go now, go face the reality that you've created" and she released her grip on his wrists to push him, instead of falling in the water; he hit a cold hard surface, which snapped him off his trance.

The pain from the fall, was no match to the one in his heart, he didn’t see the person he wished to see, he was upset, but the words she had said was like a poisonous arrow dug deep inside, hurting him and taking his life slowly.

"You useless whore, you must've messed up somewhere!!" Se-Kyung angry for the lack of results he grabbed Chul by the hair, dragging him to the where the shadow figures he saw earlier. "I apologize for my failure, I must have taken the wrong person" he said in disappointment his head lowered, ignoring the pleading young man he was holding by the hair.

"please let me go, I did everything correctly…" he interfered "shut the fuck up" Se-Kyung retorted angrily ,almost smashing the younger's head on the floor, if he wasn't stopped by one of the people sitting in the dim light.

"Bring the boy forward; I want to make sure of something"

The older still had his fist full of dark red hair; he released it and grabbed immediately Chul's hands binding them behind his back. He helped him stand and pushed him forward, a little bit too strong making him stagger with the long overcoat and fall in front of the person he was supposed to see.

The identity of that person took Chul by surprise. "…I saw you at Chung-Hee's party, you're…don't tell me Choi Se-Kyung is your son?" the old man dismissed the question coldly, his gazes cold and thorough.

The earrings were the first to catch his gaze; the back of his hand trailing a hand over the red-head's jaw line, moving up until he reached his right ear, touching the ear ring but drew his hand after seconds.

"He is the correct person; however it seems he needs more work to get the results wanted, keep him in your room, feed and bathe him, make sure he is presentable, and dare not to hurt him" Se-Kyung went back to retrieve Chul, undid his tied hands, doing what his father has instructed he was again in that now prison of a room.

Her words still echoing in his mind, Chul has simply given up resistance, not even knowing how meeting a handsome stranger, and thinking sleeping with him would in some way make Mok-Rang jealous, he kept beating himself for being stupid, alas regret will solve nothing.

Before he was left alone in the room, Se-Kyung told him that it was Chung-Hee's relentless babbling about a mystical being associated with Chul, and the Baron, "He even had a bracelet with the same kind of energy as your earring, I saw what comes from forming a contract with him, after knowing what we were dealing with; we want to have it for ourselves as well"


	7. Second Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second attempt Chul managed to get a reaction from Mok-Rang,by possessing him and guiding his dance,as if they actually were dancing together,unseen by the eyes of others,Except Se-Kyung who noticed something missed by the onlookers.  
> This possession however is not free of charge,as it takes a toll on Chul's body,and to get to the deity they wish for its power so much Se-Kyung is willing to hide this fact,and use the young man to his utmost "worth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me by now for not posting,but I was away out of the country and this chapter was just not ready before it,hope you didn't forget me or my story *awkward laugh* Anyway enjoy the new chapter. As always thank you for the support and kudos

_"He dances beautifully doesn't he?" she said._

_He replied "I like him when he dances freely; I was never interested in calculated dance moves. How pretentious of them, to think this will interest me"_

     For The second attempt, Chul was given a different robe this time, colored sleeves adorning it, vibrant and lively.

Bitter tea to drink and burning incense to obscure the senses, the setting has been the same however the musicians played something leaning to cheerful than mournful.

Conjuring the way he has seen Mok-Rang dance he moved with light steps, and soon picked up the pace, just moving with the flow of the music, no choreography or calculations, fickle and whimsical moves just like him.

Only then what everyone had been waiting for happened but unseen by the onlookers. Chul was immersed in his dance, Mok-Rang's presence he can feel it within.

Guiding his moves to create a half circle with his left foot and then returns back then a full body twirl, moving him to his will.

A shadow he can't see but he was there he knew it. The music just kept on flowing and his fluid movements continued in precise sync.

Immersed in their dance, time lost all meaning. Not even taking note of the watchful eyes or the erratic beats of his heart. Never slowing down Chul's not even aware of the state he's in, until he was stopped by Se-Kyung. Who had to physically stop him, but he was anything but kind in his action, pulling the younger roughly from his left arm pulling him close to ensure he won't hit his head .

Dizzy, still soon feelings of loss made its way into him, he didn’t want to stop. Se-Kyung saw the question and confusion in the younger eyes'; he lifts his thumb to the corner of Chul's mouth, with a motion like wiping something quickly, to hide it.

"everyone, dinner is served in the adjacent room, we're sorry for the trouble, but our lovely dancer seems to had enough for today" said the older Choi, and soon the doors opened, two hotel female staff stood at the entrance guiding the people seated behind the shadows, other than Mrs.Choi he hasn't recognized anyone.

Heck, the whole Choi family seemed to be involved in this cult-thing, but again no one associated with Lee Chung-Hee was normal either.

"Give him time to calm down then bring him to me, I'll wait there" the old man said standing up and heading to the exit. Afterwards everyone left as well, only those two remaining.

Next thing the seemingly careful hold turned to being pinned on the floor with Se-Kyung proceeding to tie his left arm "Don't think that I didn't know. You managed to make contact with him, however you failed to get him out there" he whispered menacingly in the red-head's ear, then he pulled the other arm and as he tied them together he said "because of that you'll be punished"

Se-Kyung noticed the lack of reaction from Chul, the man who was dancing before is someone else, it's like he was in front of a void shell of himself. "My old man is waiting, c'mon...move it" he grabbed the younger man from his bindings forcing him to stand-up.

The walk back from that awful banquet hall to wherever he was being taken, seemed to take forever, using wrong turns and mislabeled doors.

At last, they were in the 1st floor, but this wasn't the hallway that he came in from, before registering anything suddenly a piece of cloth covered his mouth and nose, and everything faded to darkness.

As his senses began to return, he heard voices, hazed mind and a skull-splitting head ache which luckily didn’t last long; he distantly recognized one of the voices but the other not.

"…but we are finally getting somewhere…can't you reconsider" the other voice said. It came off as distorted to the waking up Chul.

So is the voice of Se-Kyung "Perhaps …if he didn't die before then"

Where they talking about him, or someone else he didn’t know, nonetheless everything they mentioned was anything but pleasant.

If he was having hard time going back to reality, then his wake up call came cold and sudden, splashed by a bucket full of icy water, making him jolt and gasp in shock, his bodily reaction made him realize that he can't move, Chul hastily took a look around him in an attempt to assess the situation.


	8. One Foot in the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul got away with being splashed with a bucket full of ice-cold water, but Se-Kyung still had plans for him and he knows for sure that he will not comply to his wishes so he provides a valid reason to punish him and not defy his father.  
> While the feelings of wronging Mok-Rang by not wishing to be with him at first still haunts Chul with despair from the whole situation and being used to get a power that shouldn't belong to any human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I am contemplating if this should have a sad end or well a perhaps happy one,I would love to see your opinion but perhaps I will go with the flow.  
> I had Chul's back story written and then got torn between posting it or not,I guess its not really necessary.

Soaking wet and shivering, Se-Kyung was in his vision range, grinning widely, like a good boy about to get to visit the amusement park for reward. He scanned his surroundings fast,an empty garishly white room, no furniture whatsoever.

Breathing was extra hard, to deal with the slipping body heat and now a panic attack; the room looked freakishly familiar to the one Jae-Seung used. However, since Chul is a precious asset, Se-Kyung didn’t miss what was happening.

Quick on his steps to unbind him, the young man was still shivering, his clothes offer no warmth, and moreover their wetness making it worse.

"You know you're too prefect, just the right amount of perfection to make me want to ruin it, that unmarred skin I want it to be blooming with blue and purple…but father is against it, so I guess I can't" he pouted, disappointed.

He called a name, and a young attendant came hastily, she stood up with her head lowered, asking Se-Kyung to order her. She received orders to do the _usual_. At this point the red head didn’t really care what the _usual_ was; he just wants warmth and preferably a decent meal.

The attendant disappeared for a good of 5 minutes and came back with a towel and asked him to follow her.

Before he left Se-Kyung grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye "next time, icy water will be the least of your worries, try not to mess up" his features filled with amusement.

His disappointment soon was replaced with excitement once again, he will just have to ensure that Chul will mess up and surely if he contacted the deity once more, he will try to hide. " Ohh, Chulli…I can't wait for our next play time together" his voice shaking with anticipation.

For the rest of the day he was sent back to the room he was held at, a change of clothes laid out on the bed and a tray filled with various dishes. As hungry as he was he just looked at his food, not touching it. He just went for the soup, barely filling his stomach, followed by a glass of water.

Chul curled on the bed, feeling tired and sleepy. When this nightmare will end, he wondered as he gave up resisting and closed his eyes.

Just when he was about to doze off, he felt Mok-Rang's presence.

"You were there, I felt it in my very being...but you didn't even appear to me nor talk to me…its my fault…" his words spoken as if he was right there but out of reach.

To Mok-Rang rituals and the likes never drew his attention, unlike the others he has no shrine nor does he usually receive offerings in forms of food or money. Not those deities need it anyway but they like the attention.

For the past 800 years since he came to be, throughout history very few humans changed how he deals with mortals. Most recent of them, a man with thirst for power and wealth, he resulted to unconventional ways to achieve them, sacrificing anything or anyone to get them. Nonetheless, their encounter was nothing short of luck.

Only because its Chulli, he couldn't help but accept the dances offered to him,even if he already understands the reason behind them.

For the rest of the day he was sent back to the room he was held at, a change of clothes laid out on the bed and a tray filled with various dishes. As hungry as he was he just looked at his food, not touching it. He just went for the soup, barely filling his stomach, followed by a glass of water.

Chul curled on the bed, feeling tired and sleepy. When this nightmare will end, he wondered as he gave up resisting and closed his eyes.

Just when he was about to doze off, he felt Mok-Rang's presence.

"You were there, I felt it in my very being...but you didn't even appear to me nor talk to me…its my fault…" his words spoken as if he was right there but out of reach.

 


	9. Third Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the time comes for the 3rd time he gives him a stronger herbal tea to increase the effect of the ritual,perhaps it will speed things up,which eats away at Chul's body from within. As for Chul he gets possessed by Mok-Rang again,giving up completely to him since he feels guilty and regret for not being his and doing something childish as wanting to make him jealous.   
> Also,Se-Kyung is determined to punish him for not giving him or his father their sought deity and keeping him to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post that one with the previous one,however I think its better for them to be divided into proper chapters,and brace yourselves because probably only a few chapters away from the end. To those who are following this story I remind you that this a continuation for Between Us (please heed the tags)

For the 3rd time as usual he was given a hanbok to wear, plain black silk adorned by red leaves prints on both sleeves.

"His complexion looks ashen, is he well?" Asked the stylist hired to present him for the occasion. That includes helping him dress and style him however she thinks appropriate. "Just do what you were hired for!" Se-Kyung replied rudely to her, it irritated her but she was getting a whole lot of money for this, it is not her business to interfere.

For this time there were less people than usual, but it didn’t matter to Chul, his only desire to get Mok-Rang to accept him again and not granting The Chois' their sought-after contract.

Lights dimmed, the musicians in place playing another different tune, similar to the previous times the tea was here for him to drink, except this one is very bitter apart to the earlier.

Ready to take his role at the center of the hall, he stood there getting his mind cleared out for this, slowly but gracefully he took the first steps in the dance, rapidly the tunes changed to a more aggressive beat, following his movements, with quick steps he took the space allocated for his dance by storm, moving from the right side to the left, twirling and moving his whole body with the rhythm.

Gradually, he was losing control over his body, the moment he waited for. Unseen by the eyes, he was one again with Mok-Rang, moving him to his will, he surrendered himself completely. "Please forgive me, forgive me…I wronged you…" Chul kept repeating that in his mind, all lost meaning to him at this moment. Se-Kyung smirked "the effects will show right about. Now!!" he was right. Suddenly Chul lost his balance and fell to the floor, coughing blood with a searing pain in his chest. Someone's looming over him, that person grabbed his hair but not so hard, he whispered in his ear "you should've known better than to hide things from me, this time you'll get a real taste of my punishment"

The crowd was in shock. Mr.Choi announced that its nothing to worry about , the dancer will be taken care of, following through Se-Kyung subtly ushered Chul out of everyone's sight, saying that he just hasn't been well and excused them both.

"…what did you give me?" the younger demanded, his cough still persistent and it sent the world spinning around him. "The tea you've been given all these times were to ease up the process of connecting with him, this time I just used a stronger type" still he hid the fact that his dearest person was killing him, the saddest thing is that they're both unaware.

 


	10. Regrets Over Wishes Long Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about Chul's use for something perhaps more "fruitful" than calling upon a deity they don't know much about except the power it will give them,and so far Chul hasn't been cooperating at all. Punishing the young man would be nothing but amusing and useful, and who knows he might change his attitude and if they're lucky he won't have to wait for the week to pass. (Please read the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be long,so hope it won't be boring for you. Then angst and suffering for our Chul then a change of character,lots of dubcon please be wary of the tags.  
> Although its not mentioned directly that Se-Kyung is using a private streaming channel,but that's it, think of dark web material since this is abuse and not fully consensual. Oh and the hotel isn't owned by the Choi's but they're huge investors in it so they get what they want.

Chul followed through and prepared mentally to whatever will be happening to him, before taking any action Se-Kyung wanted Chul to be fully conscious, so he waited until his cough was gone and his head wasn’t spinning anymore. "I trust that you'll give a good show without any incentives, you'll do that for me, won't you?"

Since he was in full focus he inspected his surroundings from where he was seated, held by the man who started all of this, it was Se-Kyung's room so lavish and sophisticated but no personal items anywhere. He tensed up but escape was no option, he saw a tripod with a camera placed in front of them and finally he understood that all of this is something planned and not on a whim.

The older leaned over to order him to strip and lay himself across his lap, his voice barely audible "don’t forget to give them a run for their money" he added.

He sighed this is harder than being restricted and punished. What bothered him wasn't that he's being watched with countless of people sitting behind their screens, taking joy in his agony neither the type of punishment, to put on a show of his own will fully conscious, was the hardest part.

There was still one more trick to try, he took his time taking off his clothes, he was still wearing the hanbok from earlier, so it took more time to get out of them, but all for the best. Luckily there was a forgotten glass of wine, since this is Se-Kyung's room; it's no surprise, the man loved his wine, seated comfortably on his fancy couch, waiting.

Chul made his way slowly towards him, not losing eye contact until he hastily straddled his lap "I've been a very bad boy..." He said as he moved closer so he was inches apart from Se-Kyung, after what he's been through, he dreaded the idea of kissing him leave about sex, but he will have to do this. Quickly he reached for the glass; he took note of the gaze following his every movement.

Intentionally he took a swig then let the rest of the maroon liquid streak down his neck, what he did next was what will let Se-Kyung really snap, playing the man into the direction he is sure physically and mentally can endure instead of leaving it open for chance. "hmmm…such fine wine…" he said savoring the taste followed by him tilting the glass a little "it would be awful if…it spilled…" the remaining contents were now all over Se-Kyung's pants, poured over with an "oops… ".

The moment the liquid hit the expensive fabric, Chul was trying not to lose his balance after being hit with the back of the man's hand. He said angrily "What the fuck did you do? Then allow me to show you how bad boys learn their lessons"

Without warning he pushed him off causing him to lose balance and drop to the floor, then kicking him in the stomach, he recoiled on himself from the pain. Se-Kyung only looked at him in contempt before lifting him up to move him to the bed and forcing him to kneel on the carpet-covered floor burning his bare skin, head shoved onto the bed, he pulled him up so his chest rested on the bed as well, knees pressed firmly on the floor, moving his limbs to fit his vision as if he is fixing a piece of art.

Se-Kyung squatting just next to Chul and said" You said it yourself, sweet heart. You've been a very bad boy" but before he stood up he whispered in his ear "You won't disappoint me, right?"

He cursed in his mind, the wine was so little and he had to put up this little charade for Se-Kyung, he is barely buzzed and the pain from the kick earlier didn't help at all.

Though he tried to keep calm, there wasn't much chance of doing so. His heart was beating so hard in his chest; threatening to come out all together. He sensed the man behind him, small noises of items being placed on the table but he didn't dare look, then all of a sudden he was startled by the feeling of cold wood running all the way over the exposed skin, without warning it came, a sharp, burning pain on his backside, a surprised scream escaping him at the slap of the flexible wooden cane.

He barely had time to recover before the cane came down on him once more; he braced himself this time clenching his teeth. The strikes continued, fast and merciless, searing pain spreading all over his bottom and to his thighs as they had their share too.

His thighs trembled, the pain emitting from the abused skin was driving him crazy, he wanted to scream tell him to stop, instead he focused on transforming this to pleasure, as the hits didn't stop giving him mixed sensations, blurring his mind, a few more hits and finally he reached there "ahhh...more...harder...harder please " Se-Kyung smiled in satisfaction, Chul was gasping, wishing with all his might for the burn to stop but he was getting aroused and won't break his act "ummm...yes...I've been so bad...hit me harder...ahhh "

The man watched, amused the cane made livid red lines across the unmarred skin of the young man's perfect thighs and ass. Chul trembled, barely able to hold himself on his knees; he resisted the urge to touch himself with his free hands. Even to his trained body the hits were enough eventually to get beyond his endurance. The young man broke into hushed screams, which soon transformed to heaving sobs.

Se-Kyung stopped to inspect his victim, the other's cock was almost hard, and his face flushed, eyes glassy from the unshed tears, seeing his reaction to the strikes and the sounds he was making got him uncomfortably hard in his pants, leave about dirty from the wine, he took them off and his shirt only to remain in his designer boxer shorts.

Then when he heard his breathing calm a little, with a satisfied smile, Se-Kyung stepped closer lifting Chul to stand up, and went back to his couch. "I'm not done with you, yet .now come over here" he ordered. Chul cursed under his breath he was barely standing; when he was an arm's length from him, Se-Kyung grabbed his left arm to his side, which made him topple over his lap.

Hitting the already welted skin with his open palm, this time he couldn't fake any part of it, slap after another cruel and forceful. He was pleading for him to stop. When it was time for him to stop Chul was weeping, the feeling of having brought this to himself digging deeper.

Wanting to leave no room for any fight in the young man, he wet two fingers with his saliva, and pressed them inside the enticing hole. The howl that came from Chul at his action was only adding fuel to the fire, drunk on the memory of him being the last one Chul had slept with, and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to have him.

Quivering as Se-Kyung skillfully and determinedly pushing into him, with the right amount of pressure, he aims for the red-heads sensitive spot, before long, he was trembling, mouth opened wide to let out a long, deep moan.

"What a shameful slut, just two fingers and you are like this. Hope you've learned your lesson" he said, and grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair, lifting him off him while he stood up from his couch. The grip wasn't released all the while; he walked towards the bed once more. Only then he released him, while he sat on the edge of the bed. "C'mon the punishing part is over, show me how apologetic you are!" said Se-Kyung playfully, yet Chul knew the man very well to miss the order in the spoken words, disguised with that playful tone.

It was Chul's cue to move on to the next part of his act, and hope for the best, the thing about being a top whore is he always have to continue the show, and overcome his physical restrictions, no matter what.

"Then let me drive you crazy" he looked into Se-Kyung daring him, he shoved his hand in those designer boxers and pulled out the man's hard cock glistening with pre-come, smirking, he pressed the head against his lips, smearing the pre-cum over them, not losing eye contact.

Displaying his pierced tongue first ,teasing, then he gave Se-Kyung's cock an experimental lick, earning from him a grunt in response; he started working the man off. His tongue slid carefully over the tip, teasing every inch before, sliding the metal ball over every part of the sensitive flesh. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Se-Kyung let out a loud moan, confident in his techniques Chul didn’t even stop to see if he is on the right track.

Holding the shaft in his both hands, he proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth, feeling it hitting the back of his throat. "Fuck…I didn’t know you …that…" midst grunts he looked surprised. Chul smirked but continued with the task at hand, sliding the ball of his piercing over it, putting a slight pressure from time to time. He leans his head back and grunts at the pleasure, when he felt the pressure of the ball.

Bobbing his head up and down, but as he felt Se-Kyung getting close to his release he stopped, pulling off with a loud pop, a muffled curse came in disappointment.

He wanted to complain but when looking at the younger; he was different, almost like he's someone else, eyes darkened with hunger and lust, delectable lips swollen and tempting to be kissed. "It's my turn to have fun now" he said climbing on the man's lap, kissing him hungrily, not leaving him a chance to breathe.

In response he pushed him away a little. "Are you possessed or something?" the statement made Chul chuckle and he responded by whispering into the man's ear "Not only you'll go mad, I'll fucking give you a heart attack" an evil grin going from ear to ear, gracing his features.

"Wait, what? You're joking, right?" He was confused, he didn't want to test the red-head's words, but he was so aroused, thinking straight is impossible.

Next thing he grabbed the hardening member pressing it up against his entrance. He opened the drawer of the night stand and he wasn't mistaken.

"You fuck anyone at anytime, so I was sure I will find this baby here" he waved the bottle of lube in Se-Kyung's face, he squeezed some and coated the hard member with it, gave a few extra pumps before lining it up against his entrance and pushing it inside.

Chul whimpered at the initial pain, but soon he was in full control, without stopping plunging on the member over and over, soon the room was full with pants and gasps, no matter how much Se-Kyung have told him to slow down, he didn’t.

"Why, isn't this you wanted?" he asked sarcastically, he slid one hand down his chest to wrap his hand around his own arousal.

"I didn’t get where I am…easily…ahhh…no one can surpass me"

The man underneath him was indeed going to have a heart attack, with Chul's timed movement.

_"Chulli, that's enough, don't kill him, yet"_

He thought he heard Mok-Rang but at this moment he was unsure of anything, he was close, but he wasn't going to come before giving Se-Kyung what he promised him, except it won't kill only scare.

"Ah! I'm—I'm—gonna—" Se-Kyung moaned and came, orgasm hitting him hard, causing his body to convulse and twitch uncontrollably, it felt like his heart just stopped for a moment. Content with the result Chul continued thrusting, ignoring the cries beneath him from being oversensitive, impaled on his cock as deep as he could go and then came. He shut his eyes and threw his head back savoring the moment as pleasure claimed him.

Finally, he pulled out from him, and found that he has passed out, he spit on him with contempt "Who is the tough guy now?" then the camera was knocked out on the floor, two figures appearing behind it.

_"Our Chulli has finally put his act together"_

_"You did well,my beautiful wretch,tomorrow perhaps we will close the curtain on this whole play"_

_"if you wish that is..."_


	11. A Gift to Die for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En suite with the appearance of the two figures behind the knocked off camera,where for the first time since he got tangled up with the man called Choi Se-Kyung he sees Mok-Rang whom in return confesses to Chul that he had cursed which in return the young man replied that he knew already and he can't despise Mok-Rang. Se-Kyung receives a gift resulting in meeting a mysterious woman who gives him clear instructions on what he should do to attain what he seeks. The finale for both men draws near with lots of hopes put in the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my loyal readers(if anyone is still is) I am so sorry for not updating in ages but lots happened and I suddenly got uninspired? anyway I am about to finish this fic,hope you enjoyed it and comments would really make my day. Just a reminder that this is still in the Between Us universe,however it has long since deviated from the original plot.

Everything was arranged normally. Se-Kyung woke up to find a young man with red hair laying in his bed, next to him, his features looked calm. He saw the knocked camera and the past night's event came to him, he couldn’t help but be intimidated by the sleeping figure. Contemplating on the fact that he himself has moved to bed after passing out, just then he thought he heard something.

_"The power you seek…I can hand it to you"_

He thought he heard a female voice say, he searched around him but saw no one. The door knocked suddenly; when he attempted to answer he was held back by his nakedness.        Se-Kyung asked them to wait while he quickly retrieved a bath robe to answer the door.

Opening up, a sole basket with a card attached to it stood there, he looked for a sender or anything but found only a tarot card, the Death card. The basket had a small wooden box, decorated with golden flowers and silver cranes. The contents were aromatic dried herbs. At the bottom also lay a neatly folded white hanbok with black leaves printed on.

 _"I hope you liked our little gift"_ the female voice said again, coming from behind him. Se-Kyung turned.

A woman with two red pony tails each graced by a small bell, strange enough the bells had no sound. Face painted white, her lips dark red, drawn in a permanent grin, black drawn eyes, clothes mismatched and shoes curled upwards. All he could think of how she looked like a jester.

Before asking who or how, long fingers crept inside the box, slowly retrieving something. The jester woman presented it to Se-Kyung. "Make the boy drink this first. Then he'll wear this. Only then you will find that what you seek. "

Earlier, after finishing with Se-Kyung, his blood was still coursing with adrenaline, forgetting momentarily his pain and weariness, Chul made his way to the two figures standing behind the knocked off camera. Observant and full of dark allure, the masked figure stretched an arm in a welcoming gesture for his pathetic wretch.

One step short from that outstretched hand and the young man's body gave up on him. "Chulli…" he stooped down to the worn out young man's level.

"I've cursed you, hastening your demise. Do you despise me now?" the young man between breaths mumbled "…how can I?" Eyes half-lidded he replied.

Words weighed down by the creeping need to doze revealed that he knew, from the first time, and finally his breathing evened. Chul couldn’t resist anymore.

The signs were subtle but recognizable to someone who had spent so much time wandering between the borders of life and death. Se-Kyung tried to hide it, but he knew. It only got worse; the herbal tea weakened his body and soul. They knew what they want and got lucky, using his bond with Mok-Rang.

"You idiot he set you free but you still didn't stop pursuing him" the woman scoffed, she gave up trying to understand what was Mok-Rang's plan for this broken soul.

At the statement Mok-Rang couldn’t help but chuckle "unlike you I am very patient. The best epilogue takes time to exist, slowly yet diligently. Akin to a spider's web"

Gazing at Chul, but not touching him, as if he was made of glass and he'll break to his touch.

All the while the jester-like woman observing them both, why is that young pitiful person so hung up on an obvious dead-end, even when he was given another chance in life, he still wasted it away recklessly. A fool he must be.  

"Should've explained why he got cursed, not just giving it as a matter-of-fact" her statement got no reply.

When they left everything was arranged, staged for the next and final chapter in this play.

Morning comes, and the jester-like woman makes her appearance, subtly. Leaving nothing to chance, if it was up to her she would've taken the boy, he will make a fine addition to her collection. Going back to the mission in hand, to the shocked man in a bath robe, he stuttered while asking her who she was or how did she got in.

"These useless questions, you needn’t know the answer to. Either fulfill our request or not" Se-Kyung tried to control his emotions he wanted this, finally the moment he had waited for. He did everything to reach this power held by beings he only heard of in folk tales.

Saying he wasn't almost shaking with fear would be a lie, the strange woman's presence demanded that, but also excitement welled up in his chest.

All his efforts didn't go to waste, even if it was in return of someone else's life and well-being.

While he stood there with racing thoughts, wondering how to react. Heavy knocks on the door woke him up from his state, and she was gone like she never existed. Begrudgingly he opened the door "you seem to hit the jackpot with this boy, your little show yesterday went viral. Wait till we start making money... "His friend in his excited slur of speech stopped mid-way.

The man noticed the change in Se-Kyung's expression. He replied coldly that he'll get changed to prepare for the rituals. The other man was adapt to make his point through he grabbed the cover of the sleeping red-head, waking him up.

For a moment he saw a body full of bruising and scarring tangling and untangling on different places, on second blink there was nothing, except unmarred porcelain like skin. Regardless his lips delectable and tempting, his eyes fluttered open to reveal a beautiful light-brown color when the sun rays reached them.

"How can you hide this beauty only to sacrifice it? It feels like such a waste. This fine-looking jewel with skills that'll woo any man"

Chul pushed him away violently and hopped to his feet so fast that he got dizzy and fell back to the bed. When Se-Kyung's friend regained his composure, he was angry wanting to retaliate. Except he was held back by a strong grip asking him to leave "you're delaying us, we will proceed with the ritual as usual" least to say the man left cursing under his breath ,hateful gazes shot at both.

Not until he was gone, that Se-Kyung presented Chul with the hanbok gifted by the mysterious woman; the latter only accepted it silently. Since he saw the basket with the card attached to it, he knew, his big epilogue is so close now. The air grew heavy between them, both wanting different outcomes by the end of this. No one said a word as they both got ready for what would be their big finale. Two men pretending that nothing happened, no questions asked, silence loomed over breakfast and the little time they took readying themselves.


	12. Final Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the light of recent events, and Se-Kyung being visited by the jester-woman the dances were cut short to make this one the final one. Chul's big day if he was in showbiz,alas it was his literal final chapter,but he is bitter about it no more,Mok-Rang will be there for him and hopefully he won't mess up this time,his heart is set.  
> As he proceeds with the last dance,having drank the special tea his world suddenly turns to darkness and falls,then a mysterious woman appears stirring things up and leaving behind a bloody trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of only 12 chapter it will be 13 just to cut loose ends,I am deeply sorry for not having updated often,I am such a lousy writer. Hope you will forgive me *please* This chapter has some violence. Mok-Rang appears as in a guise of a sexy woman *winks* please bear in mind that although the none-human characters take a male/female form they're not totally bound by said gender. Also if you followed the story from the previous work (Between Us) you will know that the mask makes him visible to humans but he is still not totally noticeable or have a physical existence.
> 
> Lastly,kudos and constructive comments are all appreciated.

He sat on the edge of the untidy bed wearing the black hanbok, cup in hand steaming; clenched between his hands. He knew very well that probably this isn't like any of the ones he had before but what effects will it have he wondered.  For the occasion usually Se-Kyung brought a stylist and makeup artist, this time there were none.  

Before leaving finally he gathered the will to drink unlike the other teas this one has a sweet taste soothingly warm and smells like jasmine, a sweet poison perhaps, he wouldn’t mind it though. Painful or sleep-like death it doesn't matter anymore.

The setting has been like usual but with fewer people, more exclusive. Two unseen guests keeping a watchful eye over the whole scene especially a certain young man in a black hanbok and red hair, his beauty immaculate yet intimidating, fierce eyes lined with kohl contrasting his porcelain white skin and red-tinted lips.  He was a sacrifice; everyone knew but pretended not to know.

Smell of incense filling the air. Fresh bouquets of white lilies and chrysanthemums can be seen scattered throughout the hall. One would mistakenly think it's a wake for the passing of a loved one.

The musicians opening up with a slow tempo of gayageum teamed up with a timed beat from the drums, which was the queue for Chul to make his official appearance, his steps careful and slow with the melody, until he was in the middle facing the audience behind the screen, bowing slightly in greeting.

To his left Se-Kyung and his father sat the tension between them is evident.  The younger Choi is hoping that his patience will be rewarded and then he'll take control and set his senior aside. Before commencing his dance, his gaze locked with Chul's. To his surprise the latter grabbed him by the collar, locking their lips together, and then releasing him, whispering in his ear.

_Careful what you wish for..._

Suddenly the music changed to something unfamiliar and dark, Chul changed his dance steps accordingly, graceful and composed.

Mok-rang observing Chul sided with the jester woman. Only one song passed and Chul started feeling light headed, everything going into slow motion accompanied by a constricting feeling in his chest, his breaths were coming out short and quick next thing it all stopped when everything faded to darkness.

To the onlookers, amidst the dance suddenly he fell to the floor motionless, Se-Kyung attempted to move from his seat if it wasn't for the lights going out without notice, only the humble lights of the candles illuminated the room as flames returned to them one by one.

"Oh my, seems I was too late for the party" a woman stood at the entrance, thigh-length sequin silver dress, black-red bob cut hair. Her black 6" inch stiletto is almost melodious in its rhythm "click-clack, click-clack" her features sharp and fascinating, matched with dazzling emerald green-eyes. Enthralled by her presence, even full of questions no one spoke a word, it almost like they forgot to speak.

Making her way towards the young man on the floor, one of the attendees wanted to call security but was stopped by an order from Se-Kyung's father. "Have I ever asked for a sacrifice before? What made you think that I'd need one now?" it was not a question that required an answer; no one had an answer anyway.

 It was not a long walk towards him, but to everyone it only increased the intensity of the fear that started clawing at their hearts. At the laying figure, she kneeled without touching the floor, stroking the silky red hair, tenderly, her features unchanging .Se-Kyung on the edge of his seat, he was right about Chul's connection with the spiritual world.

Slowly, yet gracefully she straightened her posture again "…I was there when the 1st queen of Goryeo drowned the king's favorite concubine, an accident they called it…" she articulated the last sentence, sarcasm in her tone.

"Back in Joseon, the second prince pushed the crown prince into the river. I was there, also…" her speech balanced and clear, she was making everyone tenser by the moment, which seemed to amuse her to some extent.

One of the men snapped, he was getting impatient "Look lady, you might be lying to us for all I know this show might be a trick." Immediately Se-Kyung looked at him, gesturing for him to cut it out.

However the man seemed intent to get things into action, wanting to confirm the identity of the stranger standing with full confidence in front of those powerful and influential people. "You know what I think? I think you're an imposter, I suggest you leave before I call my men to take you out by force" worriedly Se-Kyung tried to shush him, but what had been said is already echoing in the dead silent halls.

Quirking an eye brow she said "An imposter? Very well" she approached him. The man had a glass of soju in hand, a long black fingernail intruded the clear liquid, stirring it up, then left the glass and into her pretty mouth, tasting it with a loud satisfied noise. "…That's some good soju, it's been ages since I've had any. No one offers me wine or gifts anymore, only blood and souls" emerald eyes locked with the man, she was so close, only a few inches separated them.

She left the man confused with lust and an unexplained fear; in a foolish attempt he tried forcing her into a kiss. Everyone's watched as with one swift move, droplets of red flowing into the soju, changing its color. Blood spurting from the man's neck, a perfect slit leaving him bleeding to his death.

"Ah, you ruined my nails! Alright everyone play-time is over" the woman presented a mask out of nowhere, a devil's mask to be exact, covering her face and transforming her into a different person.

The bob-cut red black hair grew into long black hair, the sequin dress into a royal blue hanbok with a gold crest on its back and gold embroidery on the sleeves, no more the guise of a woman but of a man." It's all thanks to Choi Se-Kyung I can gain a physical body. But poor young Choi is the only one who truly offered me a price for his wish"

A woman with two red pony tails appeared next to him, she looked like a jester.

"Your blood, we shall spill for you've been judged unworthy" she said with a stern tone.

"The gift we shall give, to the child of heart cold as stone" he added, all the while everyone frozen, anticipating, all is too much for their minds to take, except one.

He gathered the rest of his courage to approach the two inhuman figures next to the now dead man. "…what about my family? Will you kill them too?" his voice is shaky, the masked figure grabbed a handful of Se-Kyung's expensive blouse, face to face he took off the mask, gleaming emerald-green eyes staring into his soul, exquisite features like no other.

He pointed at the jester-woman "She can give you wealth, fame but not long-life, but I can give you that, offer her your devotion and they might be spared" finally letting go of him. The room was filled with people yelling at him and trying to persuade him into sparing them too, but no one attempted to stand up.

Se-Kyung followed and sworn his loyalty, next thing he knew he was hearing screams and wails, looking around to see one body after another, scattered around like flies, his mother yelling and his father holding her, to shield her eyes. Ten minutes later, all were dead, his parents unharmed. The floor stained with red, two bloody footsteps leading to Chul. Intrigued he forgot about all, but there was no one, they were gone.


	13. Granted Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul wakes up in the same black hanbok he had worn,in a strange land,he finds Mok-Rang. He thought that he is finally dead and this is his after-life,but he's told otherwise and when touching a mystical flower in a glass orb,the scene changes and now Mok-Rang is human,but only for a day. 
> 
> They take the bus and go for a cafe that isn't what it seems,and even the owner behind her aged appearance and sweet smile is not what she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start with a huge APOLOGY to all those who have been reading this and I did not update in ages because I was in a major writer's block but finally I picked up this fic again and instead of 13 chapters it will still have one more. Don't worry its nearly done. Thank you for all who still reads my original works you are welcome to give me constructive comments. ^^

Chul awoke in a strange land, unfamiliar grounds, woodland of sorts, he remembered in a distant memory, Mok-Rang dancing on a lake of light blue glow. Last time, fireflies guided him there, this time, however there was none; he must make this journey alone. "What if I never found him?" the thought scared him, but he kept pushing forward, it was silent, only sounds of dead leaves breaking under his footsteps can be heard. It seemed like forever, but for the first time since he woke up.

Plants grew thickly on the edges but the water didn’t look so deep, perhaps this was the only place he could see the sky from, the night sky so clear and dazzling.

 "It is beautiful isn't it?" Chul turned and he could never been happier, emerald-green eyes and dark hair, Mok-Rang stood to his side smiling gently.

In his dreams, he always wanted to be close to him, with no obligations or restraints, Chul hesitated for a moment, but then he sneaked his right hand to hold Mok-Rang's left, much to his relief he didn’t withdraw from his touch, but intertwined their fingers together.

" Black suits you well" he said calmly, prompted Chul to think what is his meaning but then he stared at the long-sleeves, and the rest of his clothes, now he remembers the black hanbok, he was wearing that when all turned to darkness.

"I am dead, am I not?" after contemplating and analyzing everything that happened, Chul confronted Mok-Rang with the question that has been on his mind. The answer came; moreover it came with an action. "No, you're not, but you are not among the living either. " his features unchanging, but before he gets to question or argue, the lake's color changed, Mok-Rang approached the water surface and a woman with flowing hair appeared just beneath the surface, handling him a flower with a peculiar color and shape inside a glass orb, who in turn encouraged Chul to touch it.

As soon as he touched it, the scenery changed. To his comfort he saw Mok-Rang, holding his hand. His clothes and hair were to the latest trend, which was unusual; the emerald green eyes are of a much darker shade, hair short and neat.

He laughed when at the look in Chul's eyes, a look of surprise. "Now, how about you tell me why I am here!" the red head skeptical, they were in the same spot before the whole mess with Se-Kyung, the starting point of his supposed _new life_. Instead of getting a direct answer, Mok-Rang leant over and gave him a kiss, it was merely a small touch of lips but Chul felt the difference.

"I am human now, well for now, and so is my Chulli, for once we're equals. Stop fretting over the details, there is so much we can do together" not only his touches felt real, even his skin warm to the touch.

 He gave him a little more than 5 minutes to get changed before he was out the door, making his way to the streets.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It would be a loss to waste it, just come along"  

It was a fine day in early summer, the weather pleasant and clear. Since it was a city he isn't familiar with, Chul was at a loss, feeling burdened to make the most out of their time together, but he didn’t know where to start.

He remembered now it seems like ages ago, how the only close to normal date that he had was with Chung-Hee. However Mok-Rang knew exactly where to go, making Chul curious, but he kept to himself.

They stopped by the closest bus station, Chul complained that he forgot to bring money in his rush, but the other assured him that he got that covered too. "I know all about your world, old and new "he pulled a card from his pocket." a tarot card? Please tell me you're joking" the red-head was staring in disbelief when Mok-Rang flipped the card and it turned to transport card, to pay for the trip.

Although not fond of the idea of public transportation, but for that person's sake he followed; moreover people were staring at them wide-eyed. At first Chul thought perhaps they recognized him, which made him tense; it was until he heard all the whispers buzzing in his ears.

_"Are they perhaps celebrities?"_

_"They look like idols, but I don't recognize them"_

Mok-Rang was attractive even with the devil mask on, but he was like a momentary reverie, that slips away from the memory like fine sand. As a human his allure is lingering and noticeable, which didn’t help his feelings of anxiety and concern.

"Worry not, they will soon forget, as soon as we disappear from their sight" Mok-Rang comforted him, with a gentle squeeze on his hand. Ten minutes later they reached their destination, getting off still followed by the gazes. Walking beside Mok-Rang like this casually, he never thought this would happen one day.

The whispers and looks didn’t stop, everywhere they go Chul could hear it or feel it, and still it didn’t bother Mok-Rang, troubling him only. At some point he had to push it back in his mind and ignore it.  

Once the bus went on its way, Chul sighed in relief, but he didn’t get any time to process what happened, Mok-Rang grabbed his hand and sped up across the street, ignoring the passing cars. "We're here" Mok-Rang said pointing at the dead neon sign ahead, he pushed the black door and they're in.

"its just a tacky coffee shop!" he looked at Mok-Rang questioning his taste. In return he told him to listen carefully, beyond the upbeat music; another was playing, only distinguishable when he paid attention, a supple and soothing sound.

 

Needless to say that the café looked lost in time, but well tended. As they entered an aging woman greeted them "To our humble place,I welcome you".

With confident steps, Mok-Rang proceeded to the counter, with Chul next to him. "What can I serve you today?" the old woman cheerfully said.

"I feel hungry somewhat, but I don't know—" before he finishes his sentence, a small decorated porcelain plate with two slices of home-made looking cake presented to him. A small cup of fresh coffee on the side to compliment the sweet treat is served too. 

Before Mok-Rang a shot glass and soju, but he didn’t reach for them, instead he pushed them away. "Chulli…you will never be able to come back, for all eternity." the old woman still there.

"However if you were to replace Lee Chung-Hee instead, you can return to the world of the living" a familiar voice said, he looked up behind the bar the old woman was no more, the jester-woman replaced.

He laughed it off, the idea so preposterous that he won't entertain even a bit, digging his fork in the cake, but not eating yet.  "Why me?" Chul ignored the woman, directing his question to the person who brought him here.

"Let me tell you a story, of a little boy six years or so, with an ability to see what has been concealed" Mok-Rang started off, reached for the abandoned bottle, poured some and handed it to the red-head sitting beside him, and started his narration anew.

How could've he forgotten that day long ago, all he remembered was the day his parents had left him under his uncle's care while they go away on a trip to attend a friend's wedding in a different city.

They never made it there, and he was left all by himself handed down from one blood relative to another, like a worthless object. No one wanted another mouth to feed plus one more reason.

"That child brings ill luck wherever he goes, I don't want him" one said.

The next one a mother of 3 replied "my son has told me that Chul speaks to unseen beings, I'm afraid of what he might bring with him"

Tossing his fork; it landed with a loud sound, right beside the unfinished dessert "I don't care anymore, alive or dead. This is the path I have chosen" . 

"That's what I wanted to hear, come on we still have the rest of this day" Mok-Rang satisfied, with a wide grin he left his seat and grabbed Chul so fast he almost tripped.


	14. Summer Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mok-Rang and Chul goes on a date(sorta) then Chul learns of an age old promise kept to be fulfilled on the day Mok-Rang gains a human form. After that Chul makes his debut as a dancer thanks to an acquaintance of Mok-Rang and on Chuseok he awaits him for 2 days with no sign of the other,just then a shadow from his past finds his way along as well.
> 
> On the 3rd day magic happens upon their reunion(Mok-Rang) in addition to gaining a friend from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this should've came out long ago but lots of stuff happened and my laptop is being shitty so typing is so hard on it. So to my old and new readers this chapter is kinda long and no smut sorry guys ;) but I hope it still amuse you and next chapter is cutting loose ends.
> 
> I just want to clarify that Mok-Rang likes both that he wants to keep both by his side for eternity,also he has a different range of emotions but he still can't love or try to pursue a full functioning relationship because of his nature. 
> 
> **Baekjung is similar to Obon in Japan and is the day which ghosts and spirits, including those of the deceased ancestors, come out from the lower realm.

Mok-Rang asked him again what he wanted to do, but Chul kept his silence. He was still hungry but it was still that person's wish to have this day in human form,he didn't want to ruin it for him.  

" Chulli, this isn't only about me. What is it that you wish to do?" He asked but the red-head kept his silence. 

Giving up, he grabbed his hand and both left the cafe leaving the jester behind. 

First they sat in a small shop selling spicy rice cakes nearby; as usual Mok-Rang had none, then Chul remembered something, he asked for a bottle of soju, only when he offered him a glass he took it gladly.

He knows that he is keeping him in the dark, for a hundred questions he gets barely any answers.

Understanding the limit of things Mok-Rang can disclose and those he won't Chul submits to his fate,only hoping he would know it all when the time comes.

"The owner's son, had committed suicide, jumping to the river he did. Every year on _[Baekjung](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baekjung) _ she leaves offerings on the river side, aside from his grave."

The truth was something that would hurt Chul. after all humans are such fragile beings, if he knew that he manipulated the situation with Se-Kyung to gain a physical form and return a promise he had kept for centuries, he might end up losing him entirely .

Not to mention that he and the jester left a bloody massacre in their wake, and he isn’t even sorry.

Time was not something that Mok-Rang have the leisure to waste anymore; although they just got there. "Chulli, there is somewhere that I need to be.

You either come with me, or remain here. The choice is yours…" he faced him awaiting his response.

"We just got here!" is what he wanted to say, he should be thankful for the meal and drink, that's clearly the most date-like gesture he can get out of this person. 

He had to admit that he is no longer that anxious to ride public transportation,the familiarity of being around large crowds starting to sink in. 

Within the walls of a palace that belonged to an ancient kingdom, stood a small lonely shrine hidden in the vast eastern garden, the grave old and untended, only this time after all these long years it had its first visitors.

"Lonely you have been, for a long time. My promise, I couldn't keep, only now I could visit "Mok-Rang said tending to the grave, aware of the attention he had attracted.

Especially with a red-headed young man standing beside him, while other tourists were there, no one would bother with a garden.

"Was he your lover? The one you mourned for a long time"

Mok-Rang was crouching down to the shrine, a black lacquered case in hand with lilies and cranes carved on it "lovers, that's something we never were. Something like love is a sentiment that I do not know "

He opened the case; there were two ivory bineos and a lonesome incense stick. Having cleaned the grave as much as possible, he placed the incense stick and next to it one of the ivory hair pin's which had a golden dragon at its end.

While the stick still burned, Chul crouched beside him, offering his prayers to the one he doesn't know, saddened by Mok-Rang's words, it showed on his face.

"Don't be sad. There is nothing for you to be sorrowful for. After his passing, his wife came to me, with this hair pin. _He wanted you to have it_ , she had said. "

Pointing out to the other hair pin "This one was his gift to me, I kept wearing it until the day I met you at the festival"

The shrine was set-up next to the big lake gracing the royal garden, sparkling under the sun, lotus flowers floating like scattered gems.

Saying that he didn't catch attention would be an understatement but among those who Mok-Rang caught they're eye, was the most sought after photographer, intrigued he discreetly approached the only two people in this lush piece of land.

Gracefully he straightened himself up, moving towards the water, placing his right hand, swaying it with the direction of the stream, his movements languid and fluent like the water itself.

His movements leaves colorful traces in its wake, like a pretty starry night sky. Quickly the photographer snapped one photo after another, not until the last one that he figured that he was looking at him directly; his expression unchanging then he grabbed the hand of the one with locks of red guiding him to the water, where they both vanished.

He knew all along about him and his camera, the man would spend a long time looking for him, contemplating the nature of his existence. But not before running like a mad man towards where he saw him last, to find a shrine with burning incense and wooden tablet it read _Gyeongsun._

Chul trusts Mok-Rang completely almost blindly, he told him "let's go home!" as he guided him to the cool water.

Suddenly that very familiar feeling of drowning overcame him, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

It was all over the news; the photographer announced his discovery and the picture of the mysterious man. And Ever since the castle and the shrine was never empty.

His name finally took its rightful place among the rest of the Kings never to be forgotten.

"Will I ever see you again?" The red head wondered.  He knew that Mok-Rang won't take him but will leave him to linger as a human but without aging, his soul hidden from the natural course of life and death.

In return he said teasingly "it depends on how full is the offering table, I will return when the season changes" his tone remained playful" Here take this" he handed him a letter. 

 "Go to Seoul and seek the person in the  letter" Chul took it but not without hesitation.

"Let's have a drink before the sun sets completely" Chul suggested. Because Mok-Rang wasn't a person whom you can persuade, its better to accept his fate, might as well benefit from the time they have left.

The sun, disappearing gradually, leaves an array of oranges and purples. Even if Chul suggested the drinks but his feelings were getting the best of him,the wine bottle sat there abandoned between both. 

Mok-Rang leaned over kissing Chul goodbye. As soon as their lips touched Chul broke into tears. Gently Mok-Rang pulled away gaze locked with the crying young man.

"Live on, your suffering is in the past from now on only a bright future awaits"

His words didn't comfort him at all "without you once again" he sighed, his chest heavy, his heart is breaking again. The words that he told himself over and over kept ringing in his ears.

_I am not good enough to be loved_

Gently he reached to wipe the tears; the last rays of sunshine illuminated both. Short hair turned back to long locks of dark hair. Deep green eyes turned emerald again, his modern clothes changed to the royal blue hanbok adorned with gold threads.

"You chose me between all the other jolly gods,I'm thankful"  then one last time he coaxed the young man into a deep kiss, rendering him unconscious. 

Only to rise at 3:00 AM, of course he was all alone. His thoughts went back to the owner of the shrine, and why would Mok-Rang keep a promise, centuries old. If that's not love,then what is it?

In the course of three months, Chul sold the house and moved back to Seoul, the letter guided him to a tall building in the city center the interior had posters of people he recognized as well-known in the entertainment industry. The letter directed to the executive director Hwang Lisa, whom helped to start over as a dancer.

"To be the object of interest is the only way you're expected not to age, praise you for looking younger than your years even" she answered when Chul was wondering about how he can be a dancer and attracts attention with his inability to age.

Soon before realizing his life has taken a different path, quickly gaining attention for his skills in both contemporary and traditional dancing.

Still, the empty feeling in his heart was still there, no matter what. He waited for Mok-Rang's appearance once again, not meeting anyone, drowning himself with work.

Summer changed to autumn, still no sign of him. The first day of Chuseok he had a performance, which he had to wear a hanbok again, funny enough that it was black. Upon returning home, as the tradition goes he had set a table with various food offering and a bottle of rice wine. Chul waited and waited but nothing,as he was tired he fell asleep.

The 2nd day, also no sign of Mok-Rang, doubt seeped into Chul's heart slowly but steadily " _perhaps he won't come, maybe I am not important anymore"_ he said to himself.

In celebration of two-consecutive-days success, everyone went for a drink together, to a nearby restaurant.

Toasts of more success were exchanged, more drinks filling up everyone's glasses, the merriment continued, loud voices and laughter. They were in their 3rd round of drinks when Chul was approached by a stranger.

" Chulli, is that you?" the man said, as a response Chul turned back to see who that person is, to see that its no other than Lee Chung-Hee.

"It IS you!! I thought you are…" he didn’t get a chance to continue, cut-off by Chul rising from his seat abruptly, and diverting him away from the group.

"I kept searching for you, not knowing if you are alive or dead. I thought I've seen you in that video, it went viral very fast and just as quick it was taken down" he told him that he can't understand how he fell in the hands of Choi Se-Kyung.

Unconsciously Chung-Hee took both of Chul's hands, holding them affectionately. But the latter retracted them hastily "don't!! we're over—I have someone who truly cares for me!" the red-head snapped, but kept his voice low.

It took the older man by surprise "is it that mysterious man? He can't possibly love you as I do, I've changed believe me. Give me a chance to prove it" he demanded but the younger insisted that he wants nothing to do with him. No matter how much he pleaded, Chul won't listen.

He returned to his company, leaving Chung-Hee behind, when asked if something was wrong, he shrugged it off as a mistaken identity.

On the third and last day, he still had one last performance nationwide, so many people gathered to attend. 

No matter how many times he stood in front of a crowd, those feelings of anxiety won't let him be. But he learned how to push them away,into a far corner in his mind. 

He was still thinking of the possibility of Mok-Rang not appearing, despite that ,for the sake of the people who paid money to enjoy his performance he pushed himself further. 

Before he started,he gave the audience and quick scan,searching for a certain someone. 

He climbed the stage in his black hanbok, for now he'll put all thoughts aside and focus on this moment. The cheer of the crowd calling out his name , was one of the small joys left to keep him sane.

After the show,he was invited to the after party,he drank more than do any eating. "Hey,take it easy." One of his friends said.

He just laughed it off and excused himself,the moment he was out of the building, Chung-Hee was waiting for him. Chul walked past by him,but he held him back.

"Please,just give me a chance to show you how much I love you " he was in no mood to argue or anything. Defeated he let this person whom he decided to give up lead the way. 

They stood in front of a building 5 stories high made from colorful brick and wooden porches. It looked homey and easy on the eye with a small plate on the side stating the school's name.

"This is a dance school and a dorm for those who have no one and no home to go to, I made it with you in mind" he told him that he worked hard to prove himself to his family.

"Despite my mother's continuous nagging to marry, I finally made it and moved from the main house" it was nice to see that he had changed but he still couldn't find it in him to bring back their old relationship. 

"Why don't we go inside? I want to see it" Chung-Hee was caught off guard by Chul's request. Perhaps this is the 2nd chance that he was desperate to find.  From inside it was roomy and even more decent and warm than what it appeared to be.  

 " I am sorry, for my actions earlier " said Chul in a low voice, this is going better than he imagined the older man thought, but the big shock came when Chul asked him to see where he lives.  

The first ground belonged all to him, as soon as he opened the door Chul surprised him with a full on kiss. 

Passionately and desperately they kissed, so lost in each other, they almost forget to breath. "I've missed you, so bad it hurts" Chung-Hee said after breaking up momentarily. Nuzzling the other's neck, relinquishing in his smell and warmth, and he felt the younger respond in how he let out soft sighs and his hands caressing his soft black hair.

As soon as it began, their short reunion died out, Chul pushed himself, staring at the ground "I'm sorry, I can't." he held his hand one last time, looking him in the eye "I am proud of you, which got to count as something, right?" he smiled at him and walked away out of Chung-Hee's sight.

Realizing that whatever he does, he will always have to say "good-bye" to the man he loved, the faster he gets over him, the better.

Chul's heart was still in a mess, he had no reason to give up Chung-Hee anymore, but he was still clinging to Mok-Rang, even if he can't point out the nature of their relationship. There was still hope; he might be there, waiting!

Night has started to cover the vast sky, afraid that it might be like last time, he might be too late, still he went there to Gyeongsun's shrine, there were a handful of visitors, faraway in the castle premises.

He was still thinking of the possibility of Mok-Rang not appearing; however the distinct melody of the gayageum reached him, the closer he gets the stronger the sound, picking up his steps, towards the source of the music, guiding his way.

Finally, he made it. In the soft lights he recognized those red pony tails and the chime of the small bells decorating them "follow me" she said. Further upon the main garden, the melody came from the pavilion overlooking a small creek.  Upon laying eyes on him, his heart leapt with joy. Mok-Rang was there. Deep red and black hanbok, gold leaves interwoven on the fabric aesthetically.

The calm and empty garden, merry and full of life, Chul looked around to find so many figures in ancient garb in their presence, one distinct figure sat beside Mok-Rang, he wore two hairpins, one golden the other he recognized from before, and his clothes were that of a king and not common folk.

He looked at him affectionately, while the other played the gayageum. That person lifted his gaze to land on a mesmerized Chul, he gestured for him to come over. Would he dare to ruin this reunion? Or just take his place beside Mok-Rang, because after all. He made everything possible.

Seeing the hesitation in the red-head's eyes, Mok-Rang rose from his place and the jester took his place playing the instrument. "Late I might be, but I still came. Our offerings were the best and most exquisite, you made the rest jealous "he laughed and grabbed the other's hand, walking gracefully for all to see.

He stood up and greeted Chul, it made the latter self-conscious; Chul a mere commoner, greeted by a king.

His presence is too real, he forgot that this person was long dead, seeing him up close he was kind, handsome and commanding respect.

" Mok-Rang…I don’t belong between you two, you've been separated for so long…"  Chul, still at loss, he wanted to make Mok-Rang happy but he didn’t want to part.

"Taking both my time and yours is unfair" but his statement got a chuckle from both. "Look at your appearance" said Mok-Rang holding a small mirror. Taken a back, he quickly averted his gaze back at both, seeking any sort of explanation.

Hair red no more, but jet blacked, not short but long, in addition to a white hanbok decorated with printed blue fabric.

The king took the gold hair pin; placing it in the younger's hair in a gesture that for a moment he didn’t understand "our fates intertwine to tangle with the same person, our most beloved" he told him while fixing his hair.

"Your highness, I don't deserve this kindness-"

"My kingdom and status are no more; I'm only Min-Su now. My household and I are filled with gratitude. For so long we've waited"

Mok-Rang stepped in "Tonight only, I lay a spell, hidden from the eyes of the mortals. In a time and space that belongs to only us. Akin to my human disguise, come sunrise and everything is back to its original state"

The night progressed with all the glamour and splendor of royal courts, Chul took his place next to both, exchanging various delicacies that he got extra servings of, because the court ladies thought he should eat more and he is the castle's first guest hosted in a very long time.

Lots of soju and exotic tea were served in addition. Mok-Rang left his drink and dishes untouched, he offered the young man his hand "can I have this dance?"  He said with a smile.

Earning them a cheer from everyone, encouraging the young man to do it, surely he accepted that extended hand, the tempo of the melody changed, not only gayageum but more instruments were added to create something heavenly.

They both danced side to side, Chul mirroring Mok-Rang’s movements with perfect precision, harmonious and enchanting, soon two people were one to the spectators.

 As the musical piece reached its conclusion so did their spectacle, with the last pluck of strings Mok-Rang stopped midway allowing Chul to fall in his arms.

The night continued with more drinks, food and light hearted conversations, Chul felt like home, a feeling he had missed, his fears vanished to thin air, he looks at the king differently now, they both loved someone who can’t return their feelings, he still cherishes them both in his own way, that’s the deduction he reached.    

By the end of the night Chul fell asleep on the wooden floor, gently lifted by Min-Su to rest on his lap as he caressed him gently.

“Aren’t you two friendly for two people who just met “ Mok-Rang said as he sat beside both, his rice wine cup in hand, sipping his drink calmly as the rest of the courtiers started disappearing gradually with the approach of the dawn.

The other smiled warmly looking at the serene features of Chul “he reminds me of the brother that I lost. Indeed, we’ve only met; still I can’t help but feel that way towards him”

Truly the younger did wish the night would never end, and he would still stay here forever, before falling asleep he promised to return on next Chuseok, and give even better offerings.

“He changed you. That is most impressive” laughed Min-Su at seeing the slight bemusement in the other’s face as they were about to part ways again. He sighed “it’s that sickness in my heart called feelings” he took the other man by surprise grabbing his pin to prick his finger, black droplets fell into his cup intruding on the clear liquid inside.

“If you drink this, you’ll stay here without going back there” Mok-Rang offered the cup to him, kindly he refused saying that he doesn’t wish to. “It's time for me to leave” he grabbed a cushion to support the sleeping boy’s head and stood up.

As he was about to leave, Mok-Rang stopped him. “This belongs to you” he returned the hair pin to its owner. When he looked again both the boy and Mok-Rang were gone. “See you next year” he said confident that he will see them then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is coming up soon I hope,constructive comments and Kudos are free of course ^^v
> 
> Min-Su (旼秀) is the king's real name,but as I learned that every king has an official name apart from his real name  
> 旼 (min) meaning "gentle, affable" combined with 秀 (su) meaning "luxuriant, beautiful, elegant, outstanding"
> 
> There is a prequel story of sorts,Min-Su is there for those interested, I hope the story is still fine *nervous*


	15. Mok-Rang and Byul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up of what happened after Chuseok with Chul as usual falling asleep in one place to find himself in another,thanks to Mok-Rang.  
> Also the latter convinces Lisa to stand on stage with Chulli and assimilates a new "human" identity named Byul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been ages,but I had like major writers block and a ton of ideas regarding how to proceed next,but well this is how this chapter came,it felt like the best option and I guess I have one more chapter that I am still confused with,it feels like I am not sure about how to end this lol
> 
> (ddeokbokki is a kind of rice cake, Soju=rice wine)
> 
> Even if I mentioned in previous chapters Mok-Rang gaining a human form but his "Byul" identity looks unidentifiable to regular humans.   
> Anyway comment and enjoy follow me on tumblr if you want ^^
> 
> "https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serpent-rouge"

The next day Chul woke up to a distinct scent tickling his sense of smell, he opened his eyes to meet with a deep green pair staring back at him.

Quickly he soaked in the fact that he was back in his own home, and seeing Mok-Rang still here he wasn't surprised anymore by his frequent passing out cold in one place only to end up somewhere else. 

Mok-Rang was laying there facing him, it has been a long time since that happened, he got close to realize that the scent is Mok-Rang’s .

"You smell of sandalwood and pine” he smiled and the other returned it back “I got you pastries and coffee “ he said gently coaxing the younger to get out of bed.

He was still feeling lazy,he barely got out of those warm comforters and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Grabbing whatever was comfortable and easy to wear, he went out to the porch to find Mok-Rang.

Whom just sat there looking mesmerizing in the soft autumn sun. Black short coiffed hair, tight fitting black jeans matched with a white blouse peeking from underneath his navy-blue coat. Like a model from a high-end magazine, he looked like a pauper in comparison to him.

“ I didn’t know what you like, they all looked appetizing, but the nice girl at the shop helped me out.” He said opening the box, a variety of sweet treats, some cream filled others filled with jam or just plain.

“Hmmm, was she cute?” Chul said teasingly reaching for a cream filled pastry. “Oh, rest assured, no one is cuter than you” he said closing in at the young man with a content smile.

To the red-head’s astonishment Mok-Rang wiped the cream from the corners of his mouth, tasting it and leaning over kissing the younger on the lips lightly.

 “you taste sweet “he said with a satisfied hum. The kiss left the younger flushed his cheeks burning. Quickly he tried hiding it by spilling the coffee on the carpet this having an excuse to get a towel to clean.

The moment he was away from the other sight he leaned on the kitchen wall, calming his erratic heart beats. He didn't want to cause discomfort for him, no matter how deep he wished nothing will happen between them. “it's always a kiss…”  

 Upon his return, he has said “I have nothing scheduled today, today its my treat. “ the young man said cheerfully in an attempt to mask his dissatisfaction in Mok-Rang not partaking in simple human actions like enjoying a fresh croissant or sleeping .

 

They both went to the park overlooking the Han river, the air had a slight chill to it but not too cold. It wasn’t very busy at the time, a small family with the children running freely chasing each other, a young couple holding hands, followed by an elderly couple admiring the scenery.

Deep inside Chul wished if he could be one of those, he knew his time with this person is always transient, like a dream that he would eventually wake up from to find himself alone.

 

There was so much to be said yet they both uttered not even a single word. As it was still mid-morning they picked an old maple tree, colored red by autumn, making it look like it's on fire, where they spent the whole afternoon there.

Chul was torn between ruining this perfect moment by asking about the mysteries and secrets undisclosed by the other, or just pretend everything is fine and keep things as they always were.

 “whenever I'm with you I’m so content that I need nothing else. But mostly I end up falling asleep “He managed to say with his eyes closed, resting his head on the other’s lap.

Mok-Rang brushed the soft red bangs away from Chul’s face, lightly caressing him. “For using you to gain a physical form. Do you hate me?”  Chul still haven’t dozed off, he chuckled lightly “…I could never…hate you” Mok-Rang followed with another question “Even if my hands are tainted with blood?” tenderly he answered “…questioning your actions…is beneath me” 

While Chul drifted to the land of dreams, Mok-Rang stayed watchful of the many passersby, his expression remained the same, observant with a hint of curiosity reflected in the deep green eyes.

In the not so far distance, a young woman was sketching them, she has been observing the two for some time, oblivious to the watchful green eyes. It didn’t bother him at all.

The visitors from before were replaced by others,as noon starting to dwindle past its bright and sunny state towards sunset,gradually.

Chul’s phone kept buzzing, picked up carefully from the younger’s pocket, Mok-Rang saw Lisa’s name. “Chulli…wakeup” he lightly whispered in his ear, picking up the fallen leaves that had made its way on the younger’s head. “your boss is calling” he said playfully.

Like a small child who didn’t want to leave the playground, Chul was pouting still a bit sleepy, he picked up the device and checked it to see a single message informing him of an upcoming meeting that he must attend.  “I don’t want to leave” he sighed standing up, about to leave.

The sun still had an hour for sunset, threads of light peeked timidly from the reddened leaves. “Wait, I have a surprise for you” Mok-Rang teased the red-head who kept begging to know, however he only shook his head in denial “tomorrow” he said and ushered Chul to get moving.

What Chul didn't know that Mok-Rang made an early visit to Hwang Lisa,on that cold morning after Chuseok, The conversation went as follows.

_"To whom I owe the pleasure of this visit? " Directed her words to the woman in black and green sequin dress black stilettos and red black Bob cut hair._

_"Let me stand on the stage with him next time and I'll guarantee fully sold tickets and an advertisement you can't resist."_

_"Your boy is enough to handle, do you know how much trouble he has given me? " she added nursing a cup of tea "My team had to spend several nights without sleep. With no legal documents what so ever or background information he is a fucking ghost not to mention that all my dancers lust for him"_

..............

 

Barging quickly through the double wooden door, into the meeting room. All eyes were suddenly on him, Lisa was at the head of the table with her trustworthy secretary to her right, and a bunch of other key members and staff. “I gathered you today to discuss next week’s City Festival, which of course we are participating in” Chul was already feeling bored, why did she include him anyway.

“You. Don’t tune off my words yet. Tomorrow a dear friend of mine is coming over, you both will be partners” suddenly Chul jumped at her words “partners? A week? what are you even saying?” she didn’t pay much attention to him, and proceeded “in front of each person there is a folder which tells you exactly what’s your responsibilities, and Chul tomorrow you’ll have rehearsal at 7 am sharp” begrudgingly he nodded, clearly not happy with the decision.

At 7 am sharp he was yawning, coffee in hand and munching on a cheese sandwich absent minded, while the hair stylist was working on his hair, still sleepy he heard sudden whispers and movement in the room, he was about to ignore it except someone was undoubtedly speaking to him, yawning once more, he lifted his head to see who it was. Greeted by a wide smile and a cheerful “hello” smelling strongly of sandalwood and pine, it took him by surprise, he interrupted what he was doing and dragged that person to a secluded corner.

 “What are you doing here?” he said in the lowest voice, to avoid anyone hearing.

That’s when Lisa made her entry, everyone went stiff, a commanding air surrounding her, she went on introducing the _new comer._

 “This is Byul, Chul’s dance partner and a good acquaintance of mine, Byul will report to me directly and working with this blockhead directly, so he won’t be bothering anyone.” She said those words and left making everyone curious about this _Byul_.

When they were alone finally, Chul almost couldn’t believe it “is this what you meant, and why such a silly name” he said wearing a serious expression. Mok-Rang said” I wanted to surprise you, specifically asking Lisa to give me this opportunity.

Seeing his furrowed eyebrows “you worry much” he proceeded to pull on Chul’s cheeks telling him to smile and have some trust in him. The red-head rubbed on his cheek, trying to process the change in the other’s demeanor.

True to her words, he really didn’t affect the usual operation, except some staff members sneaking to watch him guiding the younger, and adding tweaks and more steps to the choreography. All of them intrigued by the way they interact, on edge to see how the conclusive results will turn out, with a bit of anxiety towards how it will be received.

Despite all the exhausting training he was having the time of his life, Byul being the most-human-as-possible, Chul almost forgot what is his true nature.

Sharing the public dining room with everyone, he stuck to ddeokbokki and soju and only when Chul brought it to him, although strange it seemed to everyone. Drinks sharing made them forget about it easily. A few times he even read others fortunes with tarot cards, things were going great.

The day before the event, Chul was up early to rehearse at the venue where the event took place. Lisa told him that Byul will be there waiting, he didn’t have breakfast yet, only coffee, he didn’t sleep well the past few days, even if he knew the moves by heart now, he was stressed about failing everyone.

Arriving at the seemingly empty venue, he just had to enter the back door leading to the stage, to see the whole team standing infront of a table full of containers each assigned to a member,and finally his served to him by none other than Byul,a big smile on his face, dressed in a casual-yet-expensive pair of black jeans and topped with a somewhat loose white and blue checkered sweater, he still can’t understand how can he afford these.

“Byul was so nice to get us all meals” one woman said, enjoying her meal happily, followed by another younger staff member “I had to leave early, I was so hungry”

The day passed smoothly, their training concluded and tomorrow everything will be over. The thoughts about Byul leaving, what will become of him, will Mok-Rang ever return to being Byul  again, all flooded the younger man’s head, almost making him lose his focus.

ً“Stand up straight, for only you can have this honor. Make us proud” a familiar voice came to Chul, then realized that she was unseen to the rest, she exchanged quick looks with Byul and vanished.

 

 


	16. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byul and Chul blow everyone's mind with their joined dance show and someone from Chul's past appears once more, but gets ignored in favor of Byul's disappearance after the party.

Taking up the stage, Chul appearing from the left side dressed in an off-white pants paired with a loose black blouse exposing his collarbone, eyes lined with kohl and pink lips a last touch of gold shimmer, like icing on the cake.

With graceful movements and timed quick steps, he paced both sides of the stage as if looking for something or someone. Then the music changed to a serious tune and all lights directed to a silhouette standing on a small set of stairs, again the lights changed to illuminate the dark silhouette, wearing the same outfit as the other but reversed in color.

Byul opened his eyes, green eyes glimmering softly, mere trickery of light or something else. The crowd cheered wildly.  Slowly descending one foot at a time, till he was on the same level as Chul, that’s when the younger closed the gap between them to almost touching level, it was like looking at a mirror, whatever one does the other mimics him.

With perfectly executed steps, alternating between graceful movements that seems so effortless, taking time to synchronize with the other. The last set of movements including Chul holding Byul but every time he did so he gets pushed away back to the floor until at last the dark-haired person gets presented with the youngest heart in a last attempt, to win his favor.

Accepting it, he helps him raise to his feet, giving him a quick twirl away.

Without warning smoke fills up the stage, only Chul is left on stage, pacing around frantically, searching for the other, but he’s no more. Lost and grief-ridden, Chul covers his face with the palm of his hands.

Then the lights change to a brighter color and that person is back, extending a hand for him. That’s when all music stops concluding the show. The whole stage lights up one last time as they stand greeting the audience, among the cheering and high-pitched screams.

 

The after party was glamorous and majestic as expected drinks flowing some even brought recreational drugs which the red-head steered clear away from those.  The chaos and flashing lights people dancing, but Byul was nowhere to be found. Anxiously looking for him, just then he bumped into a group of fellow performers. “have you seen Byul?” he asked, worry all over his features but they insisted to drag him along to celebrate, saying that he might’ve joined the others.

Chul’s friends and colleagues were all there, except the most important person to him. Everyone was talking about Byul but no one wonders about his whereabouts. “Have you seen him? Not a drop of sweat, and those eyes, where did the boss find him” one of the people present joked, everyone was too drunk or high to even care. Sitting uncomfortably, he had to find Byul, quickly he left the bunch, and made his way to the dressing room.

Greeted by a familiar face holding a large bouquet of red roses. “Accept them or throw them away, I just had to come personally to congratulate you on your amazing performance” Chung-Hee was the last person he’d expected to see, after the way they parted last time, damn it if he was in Chung-Hee’s shoes he’d probably never want to see him again.

“Oh, and that new dancer Byul, was it? You were very convincing out there, as if you two really knew each other. "

Chul preoccupied with finding Byul, he thanked him hastily “Thanks for the flowers. I promise I’ll thank you properly later" he said exiting the room leaving Chung-Hee.

After searching like a mad man, he was found by Lisa’s secretary whom ushered him to a small room, Lisa stood there, champagne glass in hand and next to her stood Byul and the rest of their team.

“Thank you everyone for your efforts.” She said and continued upon laying eyes on Chul “and of course special thanks to our Chulli, we couldn’t have made it without him” he entered the room wide-eyed, only wanting to talk to that person. “In fact, we’re here to bid farewell to our star _Byul_ , may we meet again-or not” her laughter echoed in the quiet space. 

Once more the red-head clutches the other’s hands dragging him out, flustered he utters out a simple “Stay with me, don’t leave” the other softly tilts his head, catching Chul’s eyes, full of plea and demand.  Byul calming him down saying that he isn’t going yet, not without a proper farewell, and he asked him to meet at the café on the 1st floor and returned to stand by Lisa's side.

On his way to the 1st floor, he thought he caught a glimpse of the jester woman, but he shrugged it off and made his way there, it made more sense to order two cups of coffee and chocolate cake, even if its for the sake of appearances or the wishful part of him to be like the rest. 

When the waitress came with the order, Byul arrived, from the short distance to the café, Byul’s fancy blue coat trailing behind him reminiscent of the blue hanbok associated with his true guise, as if foreshadowing the reality of this meeting.

Byul cheerfully taken a seat across Chul, picking up the cup appreciating its aroma, taking a sip, seemingly admiring the hot drink.  His manner is very natural and appealing “how I wish Byul would stay…” he realized what he had said self-scolding himself for letting this slip.

“Our Chulli, even if this guise is human, but I am not of flesh and blood. The leaves no longer green, snow will surely fall."

In between sips he continued "what time we stole from you we return. You are free” he looked calmly to the window by his side- cup still in hand- it started to pour outside.

“One day when your heart is ready, you’ll find me” with those last words, he left everything as is, going outside.  Chul ran after him, getting wet in the process, he watched the fat droplets of water alter everything it touches, taking Byul, reverting him to his true self.

In a final act, he lifts half of his hair holding it with the familiar binyeo with a golden dragon adorning it's end, before Mok-Rang’s very existence dissolves into the droplets of rain, leaving the other behind.

_“How many farewells should I go through, for you to not push me away?  “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't abandon this work and I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. 
> 
> I think I'm going for two more chapters before ending this work. Supporting comments are appreciated.


	17. Roses of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead,and angst, but wait angst is gonna be on next chapter too. Chung-Hee and Chul reunited for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been ages since I have updated, sorry to all my readers but I have been in a sort of slump, I finally managed to edit and got the guts to post this. If you're a long-time follower of this story I hope its still consistent, I am trying to sort of conclude it without losing the steam that got this going. You can leave a comment to give me a boost ;)

In the morning Chul woke up later than usual, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth going through his routine almost automatic in his actions, however looking at his reflection in the mirror the chrysthanmum earrings caught his attention, slowly reaching to touch them, the memory of their good-bye still fresh, then here it was again the faintest scent of sandalwood and pine.

Going through the kitchen to fetch some water, a large bouquet of roses caught his attention, he recalled his promise to Chung-Hee to give him a call. As it wasn’t very early in the morning, a simple thank you won’t be so much of a hassle. Chul found himself inviting the man over for dinner “I will cook” he had said “as a token of my appreciation” he never cooked in his life, but he is willing to try and if the he ended burning the food he can still order one.

 

Proud of himself that the meal he attempted to cook wasn’t a total failure, just on time when his guest was here, answering the door with a big smile, high on his achievement he was greeted with Chung Hee and a box of what he presumed to be chocolate. “You barely changed” Chung Hee chirped making his way inside.

In response Chul smiled “you on the other hand look like a stunning business man. Thank you for coming over today” he said while placing the box on the nearby small table.

Even if the meal Chul managed to prepare was simple-kimchi fried rice, they both enjoyed their dish contently, the younger’s worries lifted with the last spoonful of rice.

 “it’s my 1st time cooking, I am sure you’ve had better food than this, excuse my humble skills and place” he joked, the older assured him that it was delicious.

They both cleaned up and sat for a well-deserved glass of expensive wine, by the time he had his 3rd glass he was buzzed but not drunk yet, looking over at Chung Hee he saw him looking admiringly. “the shining star Chulli, desired by all, how I wished to be your lover”

Chul answered “well, we can always try starting over “he left his glass of wine and changed his seat so he was beside the older, cradling his face between his hands, looking at his bow-shaped lips they seemed so irresistible, so he proceeded to place a kiss on them slow and tender.

 Chung-Hee’s response was to kiss him back,the older man’s hands roaming under the redhead’s shirt, which soon discarded, bit by bit items of clothes were being removed and tossed wherever.

Halting their make out session to move the action to the bedroom, Chul wanted this to work out at least for now, the idea of having a proper lover, is enticing, perhaps this time he’ll manage to reclaim his _lost time_ as Mok Rang has put it.

He dropped to his knees, the other was still wearing his designer boxers, with an obvious bulge. He dragged the fabric little by little trailing kisses on the exposed skin, relishing in the mix of heavier breathing and hushed groans, coming out of the man towering over him.

Yet no sooner than when Chul managed to get Chung Hee free of last article of clothes, he was surprised by a strong arm pulling him to stand back, confused he looked at him afraid that he's changed his mind. “I want to pleasure you, too”

He kissed his lips pushing the younger down on the mattress, leaving kisses from his neck going down to his navel and smooth thighs, amused by his vocal and bodily responses, he tried to suppress a moan when Chung Hee took him in his mouth, he's not used to be the one at the receiving end, especially with the tongue-piercing.

“let your voice out, its cute” the statement made him blush. He continued his actions until Chul's climax was close, adamant to bring him to orgasm, he worked faster.

 However, Chul stopped him midway, panting hard “I don't want to cum yet, I want you inside me. Please no more.”

Complying with his wishes he leaned over, snatching a kiss before reaching for the lube. With a smirk, the younger said that he'll give Chung Hee a show, placing a generous amount of the gel on his fingers, gently rubbed his fingers against his entrance calming himself before he pushed in two fingers, it feels uncomfortable and somewhat painful for a few seconds, since he hasn't been with anyone and despite the various sex toys he owns he used none, Always not in the mood to play solo.

Controlling what he shows and what not, not wanting Chung Hee to feel bad, pain was a feeling like an old friend to him, he’s more familiar with rather than the gentle love he is being given.

He curled his fingers in and out finding a certain rhythm, working himself faster as he's getting more desperate, taking the hint Chung Hee takes the younger man's lips getting him to relax on the his back again “are you ready baby?” in which to he receives an approving nod to.

Pushing in slowly, making sure to check Chul's expressions, the sensation overwhelming, he could have cum now just from this. At a particularly hard thrust Chul shuddered as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Fuck." he gasped as he looked at the erotic sight of the man beneath him, a sheen layer of sweat covered him, his whole body flushed in a light shade of red, he pulled out completely for a few seconds just to bury himself again harder, all of Chul’s defenses were already long gone, voicing out his pleasure and sneaking quick kisses between breaths.

It didn’t take both long to reach climax, tangled limbs and ragged breaths but Chung-Hee still thought of Chul as the most beautiful creature in the world.

" I'm so glad you called me back” he said sneaking an arm to bring him closer, the younger allowed it, relishing in the warmth and the euphoria coursing through his veins.

Chung Hee suggested they start dating, and Chul agreed, thinking to himself that he might give this budding relationship a chance.

 

The bouquet of roses lasted longer than usual; the roses day by day changing to white then wilting the next day. Chul asked Chung Hee about if he knew of this but he only said that he had requested it from a shop close to his office.

One month marked their relationship, that night it was raining hard outside, stuck without an umbrella, he got reminded of the night when Byul left, a memory unpleasant tugging at the darkness and sorrow he tried to bury deep.

By the second month, all the roses have wilted, except for one, yet to wilt but no longer in its full bloom.

Chung Hee sat down for a quite dinner with Chul, they’ve been growing further and further apart, ever since that rainy day Chul seemed to busy himself on purpose, hardly investing in his time with the man. Noticeably bothered by something, Chul urged him to speak.

“Chulli, you know how I feel about you, but it seems like your heart is not there, whenever we’re together something is missing. Haunted by your old demons, you never fully accepted me” the older man said, putting down his utensils, focusing on the red-headed young man.

Chul stopped in turn, head hanging low “I am sorry, but I thought things might work out. I wanted it to, really”

The silence between them heavy, "I’ll be leaving overseas, I meant to tell you earlier but wanted to wait for the right moment” as the silence from other persisted Chung Hee added “you can accompany me and forget about this country and all the bad things that happened…” his eyes were hopeful, his tone optimistic, like perhaps this is what will save their ending relationship. “We can live there permanently” he added pleading.

Chung Hee watched as the red-headed man pushed back his chair, now standing he crossed to the side of the table where he was sitting. Taking the man’s hands, entangling them with his. “I am bound to this land, this is where I start and end. I give you my blessings, however this is where we part”  

Although disappointed the older regrettably had to accept Chul’s rejection, with that drawing the curtains over their relationship, “is it Byul, or that mysterious person that has taken my place in your heart? “a question out of curiosity, that went unanswered.

 Their breakup made a buzz all over, however despite that both remained on good terms. Chul remained devoted to funding the school from his career, but he never saw the man afterwards.


End file.
